Following a Dream
by CateyBug
Summary: Five years ago, Amy moved away to follow a dream. Now she comes back to visit, but thats not the only surprise...Slight Shadamy, mainly Shadria,Sonamy,Knouge, Crails, Silaze...Sonic and Shadow P.O.V
1. Chapter 1

"Surprise!"

Everyone hopped out of their hiding places as Cream opened the front door, confide went everywhere. Cream cried with joy as Amy went up to her and gave her a great big hug. It was Cream's birthday and she was turning eight today, she and Amy made their way to the rest of us giggling. We all joined in a group hug with Cream and Amy in the middle. Soon after the hug we eat pizza and cake, danced, played games, laughed and joined in conversation, but Amy ignored me the whole time. She didn't jump me with death hugs or kiss, and to tell you the truth I liked the attention she gave me. Amy just hung with Cream the whole time like her whole life depended on it.

After hours of fun Cream wanted to open presents, she went for Tails present first. Her eyes widen when she looked inside, we eagerly waited to see what made her happy. Cream pulled out a white chao egg with blue specs on it; she ran over to Tails and hugged him, "Thank You! Thank You! Tails, I always wanted a chao!"

Tails blushed as he hugged her and looked away, "No problem, Cream."

"Cream, what are you going to name it?" Amy asked eagerly.

"Cheese," she said as she and Tails pulled away from each other and retook their places.

Everyone agreed with nods of their head and continued to watch as she unwrapped Rouges, Knuckles, and mine. Happy with what she got so far she looked around for Amy's present, but when it was no were to be found, she frowned and looked over at Amy. We all did a little irritated that Amy wouldn't get her best friend a gift for her birthday. "Amy," Cream asked, "Where's your present for me?"

Amy looked up from the ground and over at us, "Oh, Cream I wrote a song for you."

"Really," Cream's eyes lit up.

Amy nodded and lifted up her guitar, she strung it making sure it was tone, when she looked over to Cream and started to play.

Amy: We sign our cards and letters BFF

You've got a million ways to make me laugh

You're lookin' out for me, you've got my back

So good to have you around

You know the secrets I could never tell

And when I'm quiet you break through my shell

Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell

'Cause you keep my feet on the ground

You're a true friend

You're here till the end

You pull me aside when something ain't right

Talk with me now and into the night

'Til it's alright again

You're a true friend

You don't get angry when I change the plans

Somehow you're never out of second chances

Won't say "I told you" when I'm wrong again

I'm so lucky that I've found

A true friend

You're here till the end

You pull me aside when something ain't right

Talk with me now and into the night

'Til it's alright again

True friends will go to the ends of the earth

Till they find the things you need

Friends hang on through the ups and the downs

Cause they've got someone to believe in

A true friend

You're here till the end

You pull me aside when something ain't right

Talk with me now and into the night

No need to pretend

You're a true friend

You're a true friend

You're here till the end

You pull me aside when something ain't right

Talk with me now and into the night

'Til it's alright again

You're a true friend

You're a true friend

You're a true friend

Amy stopped playing and smiled at Cream, who was tearing up a bit. Cream ran over to Amy and hugged her tight while muttering, "This is the best birthday yet."

Rouge walked up to the two and tapped Amy on the back. Amy turned around to face her and frowned as Rouge whispered to her it a quiet matter. Finally, Amy nodded and smiled happily, behind her Cream held a confused face. There was an awkward silence between all of us before Amy broke it, "So Cream, how was it?"

Cream clasped her hands together, "Amy it was amazing. Your voice was amazing! You have a talent."

Amy giggled, "I know, so I have to tell you guys something."

I stood up from my chair and walked over to Amy, "What is it Ames?" I asked.

"Well," she began nervously, "I got a record deal."

Knuckles, Tails, Cream, and I smiled happily for her, we cheer her on for following her dream, Rouge stayed quiet before she asked, "Where are you recording?"

We looked back over at Amy, as her smile disappeared from her face, "Well umm," Amy replied, "It's in Hollywood."

We cheered her on, but realized what she said everything froze as if time it's self was stuck. A sad look was on everybody's face, "What?" I asked confused and shocked she was going to be that far away.

"I'm going to Hollywood, so I can record my music," Amy said coolly.

"I know what you said," I shouted causing everybody to jump, "You're leaving the team?"

Amy nodded slowly, Cream ran up to her and cried, "Please Amy," she pleaded, "Don't leave."

"I have to," said Amy, "This is my dream and I'm not letting go."

Cream let go of Amy, she glared at her and scooped up her egg, she ran over to the stairs and turned back to Amy, "You're not my best friend anymore. I hate you!" Cream ran upstairs and slammed her bedroom door shut.

We all looked each other, than Amy, who had tears pouring down her face. Before one of us could say anything Amy ran out the front door and slammed it behind her. The house filled with the sobs of Cream and Amy, Tails headed upstairs to try and cheer up Cream, Rouge and Knuckles sat on the couch to chat, and I went outside to talk to Amy.

When I got outside Amy was nowhere to be seen. I looked around the yard and spotted her sitting on a swing under a big oak tree. I quietly walked over and stopped behind her to listen to her she start singing.

Amy: We both lie silently still

in the dead of the night

Although we both lie close together

We feel miles apart inside

Was it something I said or something I did

Did my words not come out right

Though I tried not to hurt you

Yeah, I tried

But I guess that's why they say

Every rose has its thorn

Just like every night has its dawn

Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song

Every rose has its thorn

Yeah it does

I listen to our favorite song

playing on the radio

Hear the DJ say loves a game of easy come and easy go

But I wonder does he know

Has he ever felt like this

And I know that you'd be here right now

If I could let you know somehow

Though it's been a while now

I can still feel so much pain

Like a knife that cuts you the wound heals

but that scar, that scar remains

I know I could've saved a love that night

If I'd known what to say

Instead of makin' love

We both made our separate ways

and now I hear you found somebody new

and that I never meant that much to you

And to hear that tears me up inside

And to see you cuts me like a knife

She stopped singing and started to cry again, I touched her shoulder, as she jumped I spoke, "Ames that was beautiful."

She turned around and looked at me, "Cream hates me, Sonic," she sniffed.

I pulled her up into an embrace; I smelt her hair for one last time hoping the smell of strawberries wouldn't ever go away. When she finally wrapped her arms around my waist, she cried into my chest and I let her, knowing this would be my last chance. "When are you leaving?" I muttered into her hair.

"Tomorrow," she replied still clutching on to me.

After a few more minutes, she had stopped crying and pulled away from my embrace, even though I didn't want to let go. I didn't want her to leave, but I wanted her to follow her dream, so I wished her luck and we went back inside to where the party was. Cream had come down still holding the egg with much care; she didn't look at Amy or leave Tails side the rest of the party and Amy sat down in an arm chair staring at her hands in her lap.

The party ended earlier then we planned to, Tails realize no one was having fun, so he sent us home and we all wish Amy the best of luck except Cream. I just hope I can see Amy again in the future.

* * *

**New Story! Please Review**

**Sonic the Hedgehog doesn't belong to me,**

**Nor do the two songs, "Every Rose Has its Thorns" and "True Friend"**


	2. Chapter 2

Five Years Later:

"Hey Rose," I said as she opened her house door, "you ready to go?"

Amy nodded to me, "Yeah Shadow, let's go."

I reached out my hand for her to take, which she did happily. I pulled her into me and pressed her close to my body; she giggled at my actions and leaned in with me for a kiss. It was sweet and quick, but I enjoyed it just as much, we pulled away and smiled at each other with love in our eyes. "Okay Rose," I said, "let's go on that date, I promised you."

"Okay Shadow," she began, "where are we going this time?"

I grinned at her, "it's a surprise."

"Ahhh, come on Shadow you know I hate surprises."

I laughed at her pout face which made her pout even more. We walked down the drive to a black limo, which the driver, Charlie, gladly open for us. Amy and I slipped into the car as the driver closed the door. Once he was driving I started to tickle her. "Ha-ha-ha-ha, s-s-s-stop it-t-t-t s-s-sh-shadow," she cried.

"Not until you say it," I teased.

"P-p-p-plea-please."

I shook my head, causing her to groan, "A-alright, I l-l-l-love y-y-y-y-you."

"I love you too," I said as I got off her.

She sat up and looked at me, I stared back. We were both thinking the same thing, but I acted first, crashing my lips to hers. We went into a crazy make out stage, our tongues danced with each other's. I bit her bottom lip and pushed her down the car's seat and moved my hand under her short skirt, causing her to shutter with joy.

"Excuse me sir," said the driver with door opened, we stared at him and I could feel my face heating up, "We are here."

"Oh that's great," I replied getting of Amy, "Amy you ready for your surprise?"

Amy nodded quickly and slid out of the car. I slip out of the car after her; she had her mouth gapping open in amazement at the scene. The waterfall scene was breathtaking, the water crashed down in to the crystal clear lake, a red checkered blanket laid neatly by the side of the bank with a basket on top. I looked over at Amy and saw her eyes sparkle, "So how do you like it Rose?"

Amy turned to face me, "No…I love it Shadow! It's absolutely breathtaking."

"Glade you like it," I took her hand and lead her to the picnic basket full with turkey sandwiches, watermelon, water, and chocolate cake. We finished eating and started to talk about a new song, she wanted us to sing together, "Oh Shadow, it well be great! Silver and Blaze will do the instruments and we will sing a song."

I smiled at her, showing I agreed with this idea. She smiled back at me with a twinkle in her lovely eyes, leaning forward I caught her lips with mine, and then pulled away. I stood up from my spot then reach my hand for hers. She gladly took it; I helped her up and pulled her close to me. "Rose," I began, "You make me so happy ever since the day I meet you."

Amy blushed, "And you me, Shadow. I love you."

I pulled her closer to my body and kissed her again. Amy pulled away from me and giggled at my actions. I let go of her and got down on one knee, her eyes widen and her smile disappeared causing me to worry. I cleared my throat, "Rose," I said again, "You have made me happy ever since I met you five years ago. I love you so much that I want to be with you forever,"

I pulled a small black box out of my pocket and opened it; the ring was a clear diamond and carved in the gold was 'Forever and Always'. I looked back up at Amy, "Amy Rose, will you do the honors of making me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

Amy put her hand to her chest and tears up; I stared at her patiently waiting for her answer, hoping to god that she said yes. Amy opened her mouth and shut it again, tears streamed down her face even more before she spoke, "Shadow, I appreciate it really," I closed my eyes scared to death that it was no, "Yes Shadow, I'll marry you."

I opened my eyes and slipped the ring on her finger before standing up, "Thank you Rose. I will do anything for you to make you happy."

"Thank you Shadow, I love you."

"I love you too. Come on let's get you home, it's pretty late," I replied as I lead her to the car.

"Shadow."

I turned around to face her, "Yes Rose?"

"Well, it's been five years since I saw my old friends and I want you to meet them, so can we go visit them?" Amy asked politely.

"Anything for a Rose," I squeezed her hand gently as she squeezed mine back and ran forward. I laughed and nodded to the driver to leave without us, Amy looked back at me and stuck out her tongue causing me to speed up to her and carry her bridle style to the mountains.

Once we arrived to the top of a mountain, I sat Amy down. We looked out over the lake at the stars in the sky; Amy pointed at all the constellations in the sky she knew before looking over at me, "Shadow, this is just perfect, Thank you."

"No thank you, Rose."

Amy rested her head on my chest and I wrapped my arm around her, hoping this night would never end, but they all have to come to an end sometime.

* * *

**Chapter Finished! Please Review!**

**Shadow and Amy don't belong to me!**

**Thank you for the read!**


	3. Chapter 3

The scenery outside was breathtaking, the sun shined in the sky with no cloud in sight, a light breeze blow through the trees and grass, and the birds were chirping. I opened the window to get more of the scenery into my pours. I breathed in slightly and sighed happily. Someone tapped me on the shoulder every so gentle, "Sonic, you promised to help me with some cooking," the voice replied, "what's wrong?"

I looked over my shoulder; standing behind me was the ever so sweet rabbit, Cream, "It's been five years," I said, "It's been way to long."

Cream smiled, "Yea, but she is doing good in life…don't you think?"

"I don't understand you," I said angrily, "don't you even miss her?"

"Yes Sonic, I do….."

"Then why are you so happy all the time? Why aren't you ripped to shreds," I asking hoping for an answer.

Cream scowled me angrily, "I miss her every day!" Cream began, "I wait for her to come through those DOORS and complain about YOU for running away from her, but has she….no…...no she hasn't…I even didn't get to tell her I'm sorry and that she's the best friend that anyone could have."

Cream started to tear up, it made me feel guilty for accusing her for not missing Amy and right now it seemed to me that she did. I pulled her into a hug; trying to comfort her and telling her I'm sorry, so she would stop crying. In a few minutes she stopped crying and pulled away from me; she gave the same look Amy gave five years ago, sadness and guilt. We looked at each other a look of sympathy for the other.

'Ring, Ring'

"I got it Cream," she just nodded and wiped her tears away while a few more fell.

I answered the phone trying to make myself happy sounding, "Yellow?"

"Pink," I froze, it was a voice that I was dying hear again.

I gulped trying to find my voice. Cream gave me a weird look and the voice spook again, "Hello? Is anybody there?"

"A-Ames?" I replied hopeful that it was really her; Cream gasped.

"Yes Sonic, it's me. What are you doing at Cream's house?"

"I was helping her out with baking," I heard her laugh on the other end.

Amy finally stopped laughing and said joyfully, "You bake, since when did you bake?"

"It's been five years, Ames, times change."

"Oh yes, of course," Amy laughed, "Sonic can you give the phone to Cream? It's really important."

"Okay, she's right here. Um Amy, I heard all of you song by the way. You are great."

"Why thank you!" I sighed happily and gave the phone to Cream. She squealed on the phone causing me to cover my ears.

Cream left to a different room, so that I wouldn't hear a thing. I sighed disappointedly and stared back out the window towards the scene, "What does Ames have to say that is so important?"

A few minutes later, Cream came running in the room screaming in joy. She put the phone back on the charger and screamed again. When she stopped, Cream took a minute before speaking again, "Sonic, guess what!"

I sighed, "Do I have to?"

Cream paid no mine to my statement and got to the point, "Amy said she was coming to visit us in a few weeks! She said she really missed us and wanted us to meet her friends!"

When I didn't answer her she looked at me questionably and tilted her head to the side confused, "Sonic," she began and sat near me placing a hand on my lap, "What bothering you? Amy's coming to visit."

"She's not staying."

Cream sighed angrily, "Sonic at least she coming. Maybe if you tell her how you feel. Amy will stay."

I looked over at Cream, "Yea, and your right, Cream why don't, we plan a party for her, a surprise party to welcome her back"

"Sonic, do you remember the last party we had that she attended?" Cream asked.

I nodded quickly, "Yes, but this time there will be no bad news."

"Okay if you say so…."Cream's face brightened, "Oh Sonic lets hold the party at her favorite dinner in town!"

I nodded to her; Cream jumped up and down with joy and grabbed her phone to make a 'few' phone calls.

* * *

I packed my suitcase getting ready for the long trip. I didn't care about Amy's friends in Station Square; I just wanted to make her happy. Amy had told me that she wanted Silver and Blaze to come along for this trip and they were excited about going. "Shadow, what's wrong?"

I looked up at the door; leaning in the doorway was Silver. He held a concern face, but he made you want to kill him because of his annoying personality. Silver said something and it would make you want to kill the other guy, in other words Silver caused relationship problems or just made them even worst. Also, he got excited over the smallest things in life.

"Oh nothing Silver, just getting ready for this stupid trip."

Silver shook his head in disapproval, "Come on Shadow, it will be fun!"

"I don't do fun."

"Ugh, party pooper!" a voice behind Silver said as she appeared into view, "You can met some new people."

Blaze stood beside Silver with her arm now connected with his. Her personality was more mature than Silver that is for fact. She was serious, but liked to have fun once and a while. Blaze is always willing to help other even if it meant sacrificing herself, but she won't go do without a fight.

"I know, I know…..," I replied as I zipped the suitcase up.

"Guys, Guys!" Amy shouted as she pushed her way into the room earning glares from the doorway, "the limos ready! Come on, come on!"

She grabbed the suitcase out of my gripped and ran back out the bedroom, Silver and Blaze shared an amused glance and burst out laughing. I just groaned and pushed through the two causing them to fall over. I smiled at their nonsense before exiting the house.

Amy was jumping around the yard when I came into contact with the outside world; I laughed at the sight of her. She stopped at the sound of my voice and turned to me, a smile bigger than the one she already had on her face. Amy ran over to me and laughed happily before putting my hands on her waist and hers on my shoulder. I realized that she wanted me to dance, but I pulled away quickly earning a confused look from her.

"Rose," I began, "I don't dance. I don't know how."

Amy smiled, "Of course you do, come on I'll teach you."

Amy:

Take my hand, take a breath

Pull me close and take one step

Keep your eyes locked on mine,

And let the music be your guide.

ShadAmy:

Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)

We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you

It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do

And with every step together, we just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)

Can I have this dance

Shadow:

Take my hand, I'll take the lead

And every turn will be safe with me

Don't be afraid, afraid to fall

You know I'll catch you threw it all

ShadAmy:

And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)

'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you

It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do

And with every step together, we just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)

Can I have this dance

ShadAmy:

Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide

'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop

Let it rain, let it pour

What we have is worth fighting for

You know I believe, that we were meant to be

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)

It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)

And with every step together, we just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)

Can I have this dance

Can I have this dance

Can I have this dance

We stopped dancing; our eyes locked to each other's, emerald and crimson. I leaned to towards her, but stopped when we heard clapping. Amy and I looked over at Silver and Blaze clapping away, Amy and I shared a look before we started to laugh. Once we finished laughing, all of us got into the limo for a new adventure.

* * *

**Chapter Finished! Please Review.**

**Sonic and Co. don't belong to me, they belong to sega.**

**Song also doesn't belong to me...it belongs to High School Musical Cast.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Sonic!" A voice yelled to me as I stood in the little diner talking to the manager. I turned around and spotted Tails running in the door. He stopped in front of me and looked over my shoulders at the manager, "Sorry sir, but I have to talk to Sonic for a moment."

"Oh, it is okay we finished our conversation about renting this place out to throw a party," the manager replied, "Sonic, no payment as long as she sings to the whole dinner a total of five songs."

I nodded in agreement before the manager walked off. After a little bit, I turned my attention back to my buddy, "So what's up Tails?"

"Oh," he said excitedly, "I heard Amy's coming to visit and you're throwing a party, so I want to help."

I thought for a moment before making my decision, he watched me hopefully. I wasn't sure if I wanted Tails to help even though he was my best friend, but it would finish faster. "Sure Tails, the more the better."

"Great! I got Knuckles, Maria, Rouge, and Sally to help."

"What, Tails I don't what Sally helping out, she is too bossy," I replied hopelessly.

"No I'm not Sonic! Anyway you will need my help on the interior designing," I jumped a bit startled by her voice.

Knuckles, Sally, Rouge, and Maria stood there standing in front of the door. I sighed emotionlessly and started to give each of them a job to fulfill, "Sally and Maria, you guys are going to do balloons and streamers. They have to be pink and white."

Maria raised her hand slowly, I nodded towards her to let her answer, "Why do they have to be pink and white?"

Sally nodded in agreement, "because they match Amy," I snapped at them, "now get to work!"

They nodded and hurried off to their stations, I turned back to the others, "Okay, what can I do for you two," I asked as I pointed my index finger to Knuckles and Rouge, "Oh yes, Rouge you go find a DJ for the party and Knuckles…you will find the best alcoholic drink out there, but one everyone will like it since the diner doesn't sell alcohol."

They nodded an ran out of the diner, Tails stood there waiting patiently for his command. I turned to him and thought hard. We needed someone to pick up Ames and her friend. Also, we need someone to set up the electronics; Tails would be perfect for the jobs. I told Tails that he should set up electronics, then when it was time for them to be here, he should met up with Amy and her friend at the airport. Tails happily agreed to this and went straight to work; I looked around at the progress that was being made with more help.

"Sonic!" I turned around to the door and saw Cream hurry on into the diner she skidded to a stop in front of me and waved, "Hey Sonic, guess what? I called everyone on my list of people, so we have a full house!"

I smiled at her, "Good job Cream! But we still need a few more people to sing so it's more like a concert/dinner/party."

"Oh I know a few people that can sing some songs," she replied with an evil grin on her face.

"Really, who?"

"Well you're going to be one singer."

"What!" I shouted causing everyone to stop what they were doing and look at us, "Sorry guys, nothing to see here. You can get back to work."

Everyone turned away and my gaze turned back to Cream, "Come on you can do it, please for Amy."

I sighed, "Fine for Amy only."

"Okay get up there," she said happily as she pointed to the stage.

"Wha…..Wait I thought I would sing when Amy got here?"

Cream crossed her arms, tapped her foot, and pulled a pout, "We don't know if your singer material, so you have to show us first before we can put you on a stage in front of a real audience."

"Fine, but I'm not going to disappoint you."

"Yeah, yeah, we will see about that when you actually sing," Cream replied coldly, "Now get up there!"

I climb up on the stage and gulped nervously, grabbing the microphone; I spook, "Hey everyone, can you stop working for a moment and listen up here?"

Everyone stopped working and stared up at me, "Okay thanks, umm I am going to sing a song and see if I good singing material for the party."

Sonic: Every Clock is ticking faster

Taking trips around the sun

Another year, another chapter

5 and 4 and 3 and 2 and 1

Drop your calls, lose your keys

Before the drinks are gone

Get yourself out your seat

oh oh

Quit your bitching move your feet

Until the break of dawn

Cause nobody gives a damn about the day that you were born

This song is for everyone who it ain't your birthday

You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not

This song's for anyone who is having the worst day

You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not

oh o oh

Party like it's not, party like it's not

Like it's not your birthday

Party like it's not, party like it's not

oh o oh

Party like it's not, party like it's not

Like it's not your birthday

Party like it's not, party like it's not

oh o oh

Take a sip of the high life

Chase it down until you fall

Three hundred sixty five nights

Why just one if we can have them all

Drop your calls, lose your keys

Before the drinks are gone

Get yourself out your seat

oh oh

Clap your hands, move your feet

Until the break of dawn

Cause nobody gives a damn about the day that you were born

This song is for everyone who it ain't your birthday

You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not

This song's for anyone who is having the worst day

You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not

oh o oh

Party like it's not, Party like it's not,

Like it's not your birthday

Party like it's not, party like it's not

oh o oh

Party like it's not, party like it's not,

Like it's not your birthday

Party like it's not. party like it's not

oh o oh

Ok lets lose control

I wanna see everybody on the floor

Well go and send your invitations

Do it now 'cause time is wasting

Life is tough so fill them cups

One life to live, so live it up

Drinks go up, drink em' down

Turn it up, wake up the town

Ok, Check it out, here's the plan

We gonna dance till we can not stand

Move your feet to every beat

O Crap, bring it back, put it on repeat

We are going to party till the break of dawn

I don't even know how i'm getting home

It's alright it's ok

It's not even my birthday!

Party like it's not, party like it's not

Party like it's not, party like it's not

Like it's not your birthday

Party like it's not, party like it's not

oh o oh

Party like it's not, party like it's not

This song is for everyone who it ain't your birthday

You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not

This song's for anyone who is having the worst day

You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not

oh o oh

(Like it's not your birthday)

Party like it's not, party like it's not

(Like it's not your birthday)

Party like it's not, party like it's not

oh o oh

(Like it's not your birthday)

Party like it's not, party like it's not

(Like it's not your birthday)

Party like it's not, party like it's not

oh o oh

Everyone was screaming and jumping up and down with their hands in the air until I finished then they clapped loudly and shouted "great good" or "That was awesome!" I bowed and walked of the stage towards Cream; her mouth opened wide in amaze.

"Sonic, that was awesome and the song fits you too!"

I winked at her and held up my thumb, "I know right."

* * *

The limo ride was long, but when we finally got to the airport; people crowded us asking for autographs which Amy politely turned them down saying we were in a hurry to catch a plane. The fans soon went off grumpily to who knows where, leaving us. Finally Amy continued her conquest of getting through everyone and getting on our plane. I had suggested that we just chaos control there, but Amy refused saying planes are more fun.

"Hey guys, we're at our plane!" Amy shouted rather loudly as she pointed at the loading dock.

Silver and Blaze clapped happily and ran ahead of her to get their spot in line. Amy looked over at me and smiled, "Shadow don't worry, everything will be fine and my friends are great especially Cream. She is my best friend."

"Hey I thought I was your best friend!" Blaze yelled over to us.

"Wait what, Blaze I thought I was your best friend?" Silver asked.

Blaze looked over at him and smiled, "You are, you're my best boyfriend I ever had."

"I'm your only boyfriend you ever had."

Amy giggled at their nonsense, "Blaze you are my best friend. I have more than one best friend you know."

Amy hurried up to their spot and pulled her shades down over her eyes, so no one knew it was her in line. I thought it was pointless to do it because you would have to be very stupid not to know it was her, but surprisingly it worked wonders. I came up beside Amy and grabbed her hand while pulling my shades down too, followed by Silver and Blaze pulling theirs down. Once we reached the lady, Amy looked through her purse for the four tickets.

"Can I have your tickets now?" she asked again a bit rudely and stuck her hand in Amy's face causing me to growl.

"Yes hold on, I know they're in here somewhere," Amy replied reaching her hand in her purse again, I could tell Amy wanted to beat the lady to a pulp, but didn't.

The lady again waved her hand in Amy's face, "Hello, the plane leaves in a few minutes and I don't have time to wait for you. Now show me your ticket."

Amy looked up at the lady and raised an eyebrow, the lady seemed not too noticed because she was too busy filling her nails, "Excuse me? Do you even know who I am?"

The lady looked at Amy instead of her nails for once, "Yeah, some creep that can't find her tickets."

Amy growled and flicked her wrist, while the three of us stepped away from Amy, but instead of her hammer like Amy attended to do, the tickets appeared. Amy smiled and through them at the lady causing the lady behind the stand to growl. Later she gave the tickets back and sent us onto the plane. Amy muttered curses at the lady the whole time making me laugh.

* * *

**Chapter Finished! Please Review!**

**Sonic and co. don't belong to me.**

**Nor does the song.**


	5. Chapter 5

"When do you think we will get there," Silver asked as he peered back over his seat at Amy and me.

I growled at him because he had asked this every five minutes now, "We will get there when we get there!"

"Sir," the flight attendant said to Silver, "Please seat in your seat and stay buckled or I will have to ask you to leave."

"How are you going to make me leave when we are a thousand feet off the ground," he asked the lady, causing Blaze and Amy to giggle.

"Just stay seated Sir," she told him before she walked away.

"Stupid flight attendant," he muttered.

I shook my head. I wonder how I ended up with these types of people such as Silver. Maybe it's because I met Amy, the most beautiful rose in the world.

Amy sighed happily beside me and I looked over at her. She looked very excited about this trip and was looking forward to seeing her old friends again. I mean Silver and Blaze are happy to meet new people, but I'm a little worried.

"Shadow, what's wrong," Amy's sweet voice asked.

I looked over at her and forced a smile, "Nothing is wrong Rose."

Amy shook her head not believing me one bit, "Shadow, tell me."

"I'm just worried."

"Worried," she repeated.

"Yes, I'm worried about what your friend will think of me."

"Shadow….worried," she teased, "I thought I'd never see the day."

"Rose…"

I know," she said quietly, "Shadow, they will love you. I know I do." She kissed my cheek before resting her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. She whispered, "Good night Shadow…"

"Night Rose," I kissed her forehead as I wrapped my arm around her.

A smile slipped across her face and I smiled lovingly at her before turning my focus to the moon outside the plane's window.

...x...

After a long day of planning for Amy and her friend's surprise party we all went home. I of course sat on the roof of a random citizen's home staring at the moon.

It was full out to night and the stars twinkled like Amy's eyes when she smiled. This moment I can say I truly feel happy because it was like she was watching over me. Making sure I was safe and not hurt. I felt like I could talk to her and she would listen to every word like she was the moon herself. Maybe I should do that, maybe I should talk to the moon and lay all my feelings on the line…for her.

"Amy," I started, "I know this is weird and maybe the people are going to think I'm crazy, but I need to do this…"

I feel like a complete moron doing this, but what is started needs to be finished. "I feel like I can just talk to the moon Amy and you will be there to listen even though you're far away…"

I stopped to take a look at the full moon staring at me. It felt like it encouraged me to continue talking, "I don't know what you're doing right now Amy, but there is something I have been meaning to tell you since I first met you. I've just been too scared and wanted to keep you safe. That's why I have run away from you and I am sorry."

I have to admit to myself that I never ever apologize to anyone before, so I'm surprise I'm doing it now. It feels so right now though and maybe I should tell Amy this in person and not just the moon…

"Amy I need to get something off my chest right now before I go to sleep…Amy, I-I love you and I will never stop loving you…even if your with someone else. Please forgive me for not telling you sooner…"

I feel a lot lighter now and I'm proud that I told someone even if it is the moon, but the next step is telling Amy in person. It will be the hardest experience I very have to conquer, but I will do it and that's a promise. Amy Rose will know that I love her.

"Awe," a small voice said behind me.

I turned around and saw a small little girl staring at me from her bedroom window. She held a smile on her cute little face and I smiled back. "Hey there," I said with a wave, "Where you listening to everything I just said?"

She nodded quickly before saying anything, "Yes Mr. Sonic and don't worry…I don't think you're crazy."

The girl remind me of Cream when she was young and would inform everybody formally, not until a few years after Amy left she stopped. "You don't huh…"

"Nope, I do it all the time."

"Really, what do you talk about," I asked her.

"I'll show you," she told me, "Come join me!"

"Wait…what!"

"I said join me."

This little girl is persistent like Amy was…or maybe still is, man how I miss Amy. "Okay what do I do?"

She stayed quiet as she got on her knees and placed her head on the window frame. I watched her carefully as she started to speak, "Dear Mr. Moon. Today was a great day. I enjoyed every minute of it spending it with Mommy and Daddy. I even got to meet Sonic the Hedgehog," I chuckled at her slightly before she continued, "I only hope that I have as good of a day tomorrow like I did today and Mr. Sonic gains the courage to tell Amy Rose, the former Sonic team member and present famous singer, that he loves her, thank you and good night."

"Wow," I told her.

"Your turn," she told me.

"Uh…"

Please," she pulled on a really good puppy dog face and held her hands together before making a little pout.

"Fine," I told her as she smiled and I looked at the moon, "Dear Moon…I'm not use to talking to the moon, but I not great with letting my feelings out either. I just wanted to say that I'm thankful for amazing friends and for little girls like this one beside me to help out with problems like this, so thank you and good night."

The little girl cheered and clapped her hands, "Great job Mr. Sonic."

"Yeah will, I try."

"Come sleep in my room," she said all of a sudden.

"What?"

"Please, it going to rain soon and it's very cold out," she pointed out, "So maybe you will be warmer in my room…"

"But your parents…they-"

"Oh, they won't mind," she told me.

I smiled at the girl after a minute of thinking. It was kind of cold and I didn't like the rain. Plus this girl seemed nice, so I nodded. She smiled and pulled me into her room before closing the window. Her room was a light pink color with a white carpet, toys were scattered here and there, a light brown dresser was beside her window, and across from them was her small twin bed.

The girl pulled out some blankets and pillows to put on the floor. I helped her set a place for me to sleep and soon settled in. I half expected her to climb into her own bed, but she climb into under the blankets with me and snuggled close before closing her eyes. A small smile slipped across my muzzle as I too closed my eyes.

* * *

**Chapter Finished!**

**Review Please!**

**Sonic and Co. Don't belong to me!**


	6. Chapter 6

_A few days later:_

Amy, Silver, Blaze, and I finally arrived at Station Square after the longest and most terrible trip of my life. I still don't understand why we didn't use chaos control or at least ride in first class, but Amy wanted to ride like normal passengers. Since I love Amy, I will respect her wishes.

"So is someone going to pick us up," Blaze asked Amy.

"I assume so…"

I can mentally see everyone do a sweat drop at Amy's answer, but she continued to look around the lot for someone she knew. Silver, Blaze, and I just followed her.

"Rose, shouldn't we get our luggage?"

"Yeah, we should," Amy told us as we walked to the luggage area.

Silver spotted his large black suitcase and grabbed it, I also spotted my red suitcase, but Amy and Blaze didn't find theirs period. No matter how hard they looked, there was no luggage that belonged to them.

"Well, we have an excuse to go shopping," Amy told us as she clapped her hands.

Blaze groaned at the very thought of shopping, she hated it. Silver just laughed at her expression, but Amy didn't seem to notice. She seemed to continue to talk about the shopping trip they were going to do.

"Amy, I think I'd rather stink," Blaze finally told her.

"That can be arranged," Amy replied with a smirk, "So we're going shopping maybe later today. Silver and Shadow can come too!"

"What," the three of us said to Amy.

"Come on it will be fun," she said as she grabbed Silver's and mine suitcases, "Free Silver and Shadow stuff over here!"

"Amy," Silver and I shouted to her as we tried to grab them, but a crowd of people surrounded it and started to fight over our suitcases.

"Amy, what was that about," I asked, a little annoyed.

"New wardrobe, so we can fit in better," she replied as she started to look for someone.

A few minutes of Amy searching and us following, Amy stopped and a smile spread across her face. She ran off ahead and we followed her with our eyes to a yellow two-tailed fox standing by a plane. Blaze growled at the sight of the plane because she hates height and this plane in front of her meant flying in the sky. When we finally reached the two, Amy was hugging the fox…very tightly and he was turning purple.

"A-Amy c-can't breathe," said the yellow fox.

Amy let go and started to blush, "Sorry Tails…"

The fox smiled, "It's good to see you again Amy and who are these?"

Amy looked over at us and her smile widened, "Tails, they are my crew. Blaze is the cat, Silver is the silver hedgehog, and the handsome black and red hedgehog is my fiancé, his name is Shadow. Guys this is Tails."

I watched Tails shift a little when she mentioned who I was. He looked very surprised by the fact that I was her fiancé and she would choose someone like me. It was like he expected her to be still in love with someone else….But who?

"Well, it's great to meet you all. I have hear so much about your band, but never expected Amy and Shadow to be a thing…nor did anyone else," Tails said after an awkward silence.

"Yeah well, we wanted to keep it quiet. You know how fans are," I told him as he stiffened a little.

"Wow you talk," Tails said all of a sudden, causing Amy, Blaze, and Silver to laugh, "Oh I didn't mean to insult you…"

Amy shot me a look and I calmed down a little, "its…fine…"

"So your Tails," Silver asked, "I heard so much about you!"

Tails blushed and looked at Amy, she just shrugged, "You famous in my world Tails and so are the rest of the Sonic Team."

"Amy they already are famous," Blaze pointed out.

"I know," Amy sighed, "Anyway let's see the others."

"Sorry can't, I have strict orders to keep you away for a while, and then we will go to that dinner you like so much Amy."

"Oh then let's go shopping," Amy cheered.

"Shopping it is…everyone aboard the X-tornado," Tails called to us.

Blaze flinched as he pointed to the plane, but board along with everybody else onto the plan. The plan ride was short since the mall wasn't far away, but I swear on the way I spotted a blue blur running alongside the plane.

Tails soon landed and Blaze instantly hopped out of the plane and hugged herself than anyone else that was out of the plane, she was so happy.

"Ames?"

Amy and everyone in the group turned around to see a blue hedgehog with green eyes staring at us. He looked a little messy in his appearance, but held a cocky smile that could make any fan-girl fall for him no matter his appearance.

"Sonic," Amy said quietly.

Sonic smile grow wider as he speed over to her and pulled her into a hug. "I can't believe you're finally here," he said as he spun her around.

She laughed as Silver leaned over and whispered, "I guess you got some competition."

I growled, he was right and I couldn't let that happen. I love her and I'm not letting go without a fight. Sonic soon let go of Amy when he saw Tails face.

"Ames, who's your friends," he asked.

"Oh well, I'll let them introduce themselves this time, but guys this is Sonic," Amy said.

"Well nice to meet you Sonic, I'm Blaze."

"And I'm Silver," Silver replied, "And Blaze is my girlfriend, so don't get any ideas."

Everyone except Silver gave a sweat drop as he crossed his arms and stuck his noise in the air. "Well I wasn't planning on it. I got my eyes on someone else," Sonic replied as he shot a smile at Amy, but lucky she didn't notice.

"Sonic," Tails said quietly.

"What," he asked before looking at me, "And who are you?"

"Shadow the Hedgehog, Amy's fiancé," I replied with a smirk.

Sonic's face changed from a smile to a devastated look in a matter of seconds. It looked like his heart was ripping out and I imagined myself stomping on it right in front of him laughing. He slowly stepped away from Amy and looked over at Tails, who only shrugged.

"Well, I'm very happy for you two," He managed, "But I got some business to attend to…"

"Why don't you shop with us? We lost our luggage at the airport," Amy stated, earning glares from her crew.

"Excuse me," Silver said, "You and Blaze lost yours. You gave ours away to some random people for free."

"Sorry guys, but I have things to do…very important," He soon dashed away before anyone could argue.

"He always does that, guys," Amy explained as she walked into the mall, "You will get used to it."

Blaze and Tails soon followed, while Silver and I remained outside. "Smooth save," Silver replied.

"Smoother than yours…"

Silver laughed and ran inside after the girls and I soon followed. I promise to myself and Amy that I won't let Faker come between us.

…x…

Run…run…run…is all I can think of. I can feel my heart being torn out of my chest and it hurts. Maybe I thought wrong about Amy never moving on, but I'm supposed to be her one and only not him! How can I win her heart when he already won it? I bet that is the only reason they came to visit in the first place, so they can get married…

Soon I reached a clear field and sat down under the single tree that rested in the middle. I can't believe it I spent that one night telling myself and the moon that I needed to tell Amy that I love her and now the universe stabbed me in the back.

A small breeze blow through my quills and the sweet scent of flower filled my nostrils. Maybe I can still tell her and she will break off the wedding…No I can just walk up to her and say I love you, now break up with the guy. I don't even know if she still loves me…

A small bird chirped at me and I looked up as it flew off to a new area. I could spend time with her and get Shadow to spend time with someone else, but who? I soon fell asleep trying to figure out what girl was almost like Amy's kind nature.

A few hours later I woke and realize that the sun was setting, so I speed off to the dinner. I was greeted by a cheerful Sally, she explained everything was a go and Tails just had to arrive with the guest. We then all got into position and waited.

The diner door opened revealing Amy, Tails, and her crew. They were shocked except Shadow, who looked like he expected the whole thing. He was now getting on my nerves and not only that, I grow jealous when he took ahold of Amy's hand.

"Thank you everybody for this amazing welcome back party," Amy said to us as everyone soon cheered.

I noticed Cream slowly and nervously make her way to Amy with her blue Chao, Cheese, close behind. Amy noticed her and let go of Shadow's hand to hug Cream, she soon introduced her friends to Cream. Cream's face soon changed to as she looked over at me and gave a look of sympathy.

Amy soon excused herself and made her way over to me. Once she made it she smiled, "So Sonic you finished whatever business you had or you going to run again?"

"Yeah…hehe, sorry about that," I said as I scratched the back of my head.

"Oh it's cool," she replied, "Anyway I have to sing those songs that you signed me up for."

"I would have had to pay," I told her.

She giggled, "It's okay, cheap-hog."

She stared to walk away before I finally realized want she said, "Hey, I'm no cheap-hog! I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!"

I smiled at myself as she continued to walk away to her band that was now on stage. She and her friend started to get ready. I noticed Silver started to talk to Shadow and he pointed over at me before Shadow excused himself from the stage.

"Sonic," he said once he come over, "Can I talk to you a moment?" I nodded knowing I wasn't going to like this, "Sonic I only have one request…Stay away from Amy if you know what is good for you."

"Is that a threat?"

"No it's a promise," he said quietly, but it was also deadly.

"I not scared of some singer," I told him.

"Oh I can do much more than sing…"

I gulped then notice the yellow hedgehog named Maria. Soon a plan started to hatch in my head, "Shadow, I will like you to meet a friend of mine. Maria, come over here!"

Maria looked over at me and Shadow, she pointed to herself and I nodded. She slowly made her way over, "Yes Sonic…"

"Maria, I would like you to meet Shadow. Shadow met Maria…"

"Hello," Maria said quietly.

"Hello…"

"Maybe you guys can get together sometime," I replied.

Maria stared at Shadow and he back at her. Alight blush appeared on her face and he smiled slightly at her.

"So," I asked hoping to get away soon.

"Maria, it was nice meeting you," Shadow smiled at her and then left towards the stage.

"Bye Sonic," She said, looking a little hurt. I watched her walk away and sighed.

"Okay guys, if I can get your attention up here please," Amy's voice called from the stage. "We the Crimson Roses have never done a show at a diner before, but there is a first for everything right? Anyway I hope you all enjoy."

Amy: Listen,

To the song here in my heart

A melody I start but can't complete

Listen, to the sound from deep within

It's only beginning

To find release

Oh,

The time has come

For my dreams to be heard

They will not be pushed aside and turned

Into your own

All cause you won't

Listen...

Listen,

I am alone at a crossroads

I'm not at home, in my own home

And I've tried and tried

To say what's on my mind

You should have known

Oh,

Now I'm done believing you

You don't know what I'm feeling

I'm more than what you made of me

I followed the voice you gave to me

But now I gotta find my own..

You should have listened

There is someone here inside

Someone I'd thought had died

So long ago

Oh I'm screaming out, for my dreams to be heard

They will not be pushed aside or worked

Into your own

All cause you won't

Listen...

I don't know where I belong

But I'll be moving on

If you don't...

If you won't...

LISTEN!...

To the song here in my heart

A melody I've started

But I will complete

Oh,

Now I'm done believing you

You don't know what I'm feeling

I'm more than what you've made of me

I followed the voice you think you gave to me

But now I gotta find my own..

My own..."

The crowd cheered as she bowed and pointed to the group behind her as they to bow. The group soon got ready for their next song. Amy waved to the crowd and smiled before Silver nodded to show they were ready.

Amy: I've been working hard so long

Seems like pain has been my only friend

My fragile heart's been done so wrong

I wondered if I'd ever heal again

Oh just like all the seasons never stay the same

All around me I can feel a change (oh)

I will break these chains that bind me, happiness will find me

Leave the past behind me, today my life begins

A whole new world is waiting its mine for the taking

I know I can make it today my life begins

Yesterday has come and gone

And I've learn how to leave it where it is

And I see that I was wrong

For ever doubting I could win

Oh just like all the seasons never stay the same

All around me I can feel a change (oh)

I will break these chains that bind me happiness will find me

Leave that past behind me today my life begins

A whole new world is waiting its mine for the taking

I know I can make it today my life begins

Life's too short to have regrets

So I'm learning now to leave it in the past and try to forget

Only have one life to live

So you better make the best of it

I will break these chains that bind me happiness will find me

Leave the past behind me today my life begins

A whole new world is waiting its mine for the taking

I know I can make it today my life begins

I will break these chains that bind me happiness will find me

Leave the past behind me today my life begins

A whole new world is waiting its mine for the taking

I know I can make it today my life begins"

I sighed when she finished the song, it reminded me when I sat in the palace waiting for my life to begin and it did when I joined the fight against Eggman. As I watched he a smiled was placed on her muzzle, I guess her life began when she started singing…

Amy: It took too long

It took too long

It took to long for you to call back

And normally I would just forget that

Except for the fact it was my birthday

My stupid birthday

I played along

I played along

I played along

rolled right off my back

But obviously my armor was cracked

What kind of a boyfriend would forget that?

Who would forget that?"

Blaze: The type of guy who doesn't see

What he has until she leaves"

Amy: Don't let me go"

Blaze: Cause without me, you know you're lost

Wise up now or pay the cost

Soon you will know"

Amy: You're not livin' till you're livin'

Livin' with me

You're not winnin' till you're winnin'

Winnin' me

You're not gettin' till you're gettin'

Gettin' to me

You're not livin' till you're livin'

living for me"

Blaze: This is the potential breakup song

Our album needs just one

Oh baby please

Please tell me"

Amy: We got along

We got along

We got along until you did that

Now all I want is just my stuff back

Do you get that?

Let me repeat that

I want my stuff back"

Blaze: You can send it in a box

I don't care just drop it off"

Amy: I won't be home"

Blaze: Cause without me, you know you're lost

Minus you I'm better off"

Amy: Soon you will know

You're not livin' till you're livin'

Livin' with me

You're not winnin' till you're winnin'

Winnin' me

You're not gettin' till you're gettin'

Gettin' to me

You're not livin' till you're livin'

living for me"

Blaze: You can try, you can try

You know I know it'd be a lie

Without me you're gonna die

So you better think clearly, clearly

Before you nearly, nearly

Mess up the situation that your gonna miss dearly, dearly

C'mon"

Amy: You're not livin' till you're livin'

Livin' with me

You're not winnin' till you're winnin'

Winnin' me

You're not gettin' till you're gettin'

Gettin' to me

You're not livin' till you're livin'

living for me

This is the potential breakup song

Our album needs just one

Oh baby please

Please tell me

This is the potential make-up song

please just admit you're wrong

Which will it be?

Which will it be?"

The crowd cheer and Amy repeated the bow from earlier along with her. She raised her hand to quiet the full house and as soon they quieted.

"We are going to take a breather. Please enjoy, yourselves to the party my friends here put together," Amy told everyone.

She walked off the stage and Shadow hurried off to catch up to her, so I wouldn't go over to her. Something though caught me off guard when I saw Shadow steal a glance at Maria. That is what I call easy because I think Shadow, even though he still is deeply in love with Amy, might like Maria. Maybe I can somehow get them to meet and get to know each other, so I can catch up with Amy.

"Sonic…"

I noticed Amy standing there looking at me concern, "Yes Ames?"

"Sonic you look lonely…"

"Yeah well you know me," I babbled.

"I'm afraid you don't make any since…"

"What?"

"I don't understand you," she told me.

"Oh, well I mean I am kind of lonely…"

"Well I'm here now," she said in a flirty voice.

"Rose…"

"Oh Shadow," Amy cheered, "Sonic is lonely, let's hang with him."

Shadow's eyes moved from Amy to me slowly and I could feel that he was now drunk. I don't think that Shadow was a very pleasant hedgehog to be around when he was drunk and I quickly regret asking Knuckles to buy beer, wine and so on.

"Shadow have you been drinking," Amy asked.

Shadow didn't say anything, instead he continued to glare at me and I glared back. I dislike this hedgehog and can wait until Amy realizes her mistake. That will be the day.

"Ames, I think he is."

"I thought this place didn't serve alcohol," Amy replied eyeing me carefully.

"Knuckles brought it," I shouted pointing a finger at a red echidna talking to Maria.

"I'll b-be back," Shadow said before walking off.

"Who's that yellow hedgehog," Amy asked as she stared over at Knuckles.

"Maria," he said uneasily, not sure how she would take someone replacing her in the group.

"She's pretty…"

Not as pretty as you Amy…but I can't say that yet. I need to wait for the right time. Then Amy is mine and not that hedgehog's...

"I guess you could say that," I told Amy.

"Do you like her," Amy asked, looking a bit jealous.

"No! No…no," I said quickly waving my hands.

"Really, I can tell you like someone…maybe you should tell that person," She said and I would have considered telling her if she didn't tell me what she said next, "Then you and that girl could get married the same time Shadow and I did."

Now not only I didn't want to marry yet, but I would be getting married to Shadow also and I would have to kiss him too, Yuck! I think I will pass on the wedding part for now.

"Um Sonic…Are you okay," Amy asked when she saw my disgusted face, "I didn't know you hated the idea of Shadow and I getting married. I think I need to go now…"

Amy started to walk away and I snapped out of my trances. "Ames, I don't…hate," I stopped talking of course I hate the idea of Shadow marrying Amy.

* * *

**Me: Finished chapter, please review!**

**Sonic: Wow...I don't think this story will end well...**

**Shadow: And why do you say that Faker?**

**Sonic: Well...I think people are going to get hurt.**

**Me: Anyway...Sonic and Co. belong to Sega!**

**Sonic: And not only that, people are going to get really hurt.**

**Me: The songs are fully not there, but if you are going to look for them: "Listen" by Beyonce, "Today My Life Begins" by Bruno Mars, "Potential Breakup Song" by Aly and AJ...**

**Sonic: Why do you keep interrupting me!**

**Me: Hush you and tell everyone good bye.**

**Shadow and Sonic: Bye...**


	7. Chapter 7

_Shadow P.O.V_

Amy stormed off away from Sonic and a smile came to me. Maybe I won't have to fight for Amy if he helps me by pushing her away with his cockiness.

"Shadow," a small voice said to me.

I turned around and spotted the yellow hedgehog that Sonic introduced to earlier when I wasn't drunk, but now I was a little. Alcohol did solve some problems, but tomorrow morning I would maybe have a hangover. Maybe if I'm lucky, not because it wasn't as bad of drunkenness as some people here were.

"Yes," I finally said after a moment of staring at her.

"You know what Sonic said about us hang out together?" I nodded, even though I didn't like the fact that some girl Sonic set me up with was talking to me, "Well, maybe sometime we should…as friends?"

A light blush formed on her cheeks and I stared at her a moment more, causing her to blush even more. She confused me a lot and I was growing more and more interested in learning about her.

"Maybe I can show you around Station Square sometime," she finally said, still with a little blush on her cheeks. When I still didn't say anything, Maria began to look desperate, "Shadow, are you going to answer? Please can you answer?"

"Sure, I would like that…"

"I'm so glad you said something…so just you and me tomorrow?"

"Shadow, you know this girl," Amy asked.

"Yeah…"

"Oh well I'm Amy, Shadow's soon-to-be-wife," Amy replied as she stuck her hand out to shake.

Maria looked down at Amy's hand, then up at her face, "Aren't you a little young to get married?"

Amy pulled her hand away and glared, "I can do what I want and you can't stop me!"

"I was just asking…didn't mean to insult you," Maria replied in her calm voice, "Anyway my name is Maria; it was nice to meet you all."

Maria soon disappeared into the crowd. I looked at Amy as she held an irritated look and was looking at me. "What," I asked.

"Nothing is wrong," she replied before walking away.

A sigh escaped my lips as I looked around for Tails to take me away from this place.

…x…

_Sonic P.O.V_

"Sonic, how's it going," Cream asked as we both watched a drunken Shadow leave with Tails and Silver.

"Oh no so good…Amy really changed and she thinks I hate the idea of her getting married to Shadow."

Cream looked over at me confused, "but…you do…"

"Yeah I know…"

"So are you still going to sing," Cream asked hopefully.

"No…"

"What! Why?"

"Amy doesn't love me anymore," I told Cream sadly.

"Of course she does!"

I looked over at Cream and frowned, "You have had practice telling people this, haven't you?"

Cream blushed, "Guilty as charged."

I laughed along with her, she really had come a long way from where she was five years ago and I enjoyed every minute we spent together as friends. Cheese flow over to me and snuggled in my arms as I began to pet him.

"Sonic, I think we have a watcher," Cream said after a while.

I followed her stare and noticed Amy was staring at us. She looked lonely since Shadow left and could use a friend. I handed Cheese to Cream, "Wish me luck."

"Good luck," Cream cheered happily as I made my way to Amy.

Once I reached her she smile lightly, "Sonic, half my band is gone…"

I remembered that look she gave me from five years ago on the swing. It gave me a need to hug her and comfort her, but can't…not yet.

"What am I going to do," she asked.

"Let's get out of here."

"What?"

"Let's leave the party…let's go away from here to somewhere peaceful," I told her as I took her hand.

"But the last two songs," she replied as she followed.

"Don't worry," I told her again before I scooped her up in my arms.

Amy wrapped her arms around me tightly and snuggled close to my chest. I speed forward out of the diner and Amy closed her eyes with a smile plaster on her face. The wind blow through our quills as I continued to run through the night, "Open your eyes Ames…"

Amy slowly opened her eyes and they twinkled as she smiled, "Sonic this is amazing."

"I know…" I looked down at her and smirked, "Hold on tight."

"What? " She screamed as I jumped on a roof.

I soon set her down on the roof and knocked on the little bedroom window. I looked over at Amy and she gave me a confused look as the little window slowly opened.

"Mr. Sonic?"

I wheeled around and gave the girl one of my trademark smiles, "Hey," I waved to her.

"Sonic, who's this," Amy asked as she grabbed ahold of my arm.

"Oh she is umm…"

I looked over at the little girl for help with her name because I for one didn't ask before. The girl seemed to notice my helpless look, "Oh my name is Kathrin and yours?"

"Amy, Amy Rose and you are just adorable!"

"Amy…Rose…Your Amy Rose," cheered the little girl, "I've heard so much about you!"

"I guess you have," Amy replied, "I mean those reporters tell a lot…"

"I don't' mean for reporters," Kathrin replied looking at me as a blush came on my face.

"Oh…so how long have you to known each other?"

"A couple days," I replied, "I met her one night while I was…you know…"

"I'm afraid I don't," both Amy and Kathrin spoke to me.

I smiled, they both seemed like each other in a way and I enjoyed every minute with them. The enjoyment, I had with them may not be the same, but I still did enjoy them. Kathrin was a sweet little girl and she had humor, she also was kind just like Amy.

When they noticed I wasn't going to talk, the little girl invited us into her bedroom. She reset up the area, I slept the first night. As we helped her, we laughed and had a great time. Finally, we settled in the blankets and Kathrin, Amy both snuggled on either side of me.

"Sonic," Kathrin whispered loud enough for both Amy and I to hear, "Can you sing a little song?"

Amy and Kathrin looked up as me as I gulped, "Umm…"

"Please," they begged.

I sighed before I started to sing,

"When the night has come

And the land is dark

And the moon

Is the only light we'll see"

I raised my hand to the moon outside the window before I continued,

"No I won't be afraid

Oh I won't be afraid

Just as long as you stand

Stand by me"

I lowered my hand before singing more,

"So Darlin', Darlin'

Stand by me

Oh, stand by me

Oh, stand

Stand by me

Stand by me"

They giggled at me as I wrapped my arms around both,

"If the sky that we look upon

Should tumble and fall

Or the mountain

Should crumble

To the sea"

I released Amy and reached out to the window again before wrapping my arm around her again,

"I won't cry, I won't cry

No, I won't shed a tear

Just as long as you stand

Stand by me"

I move my head by Kathrin's as she giggled and from the corner of my eye I noticed Amy clapping lightly,

"And Darlin', Darlin'

Stand by me

Oh, stand by me

Whoa, stand now

Stand by me

Stand by me"

I rocked with them side to side for a minute and laughed before again singing,

"Darlin', Darlin'

Stand by me

Oh, stand by me

Oh, stand now

Stand by me

Stand by me"

Amy smile at me and that told she wanted to take over with the song. Amy song,

"Whenever you're in trouble

Won't you, stand by me

Oh, stand by me"

She giggled and then all three of us sang,

"Whoa"

Kathrin yawned and soon snuggled close to my chest before closing her eye. I smiled and pet her as I still kept my other arm around Amy. She watched me carefully, "Sonic, you're so good with kids," Amy whispered.

I smiled at her softly, "Thanks…"

"Sonic, I'm glad we left the party," she told me, "Thank you…"

"No problem," I whispered as she closed her eyes soon too, but before long I did the same.

...x...

**Sonic the Hedgehog don't belong to me, but to sega...**

**Thank you for reading and please review. Thank you!**

**"Stand by me," by Ben e King...**


	8. Chapter 8

_Sonic P.O.V_

My life, I would say, is complete, but there are those who would all say, I…am lying. My life is missing one important part and that is love or Amy Rose. Sadly I didn't realize that until the day she left or she wouldn't of gone off and gotten engaged.

I deeply am regretting that as Amy and I sit in a small breakfast diner on the opposite side of town away for Amy's favorite one. I of course suggested this since I can't cook and we can't help ourselves to breakfast in a little girl's house. Amy does seem pleased about the idea, but I could be wrong since girls aren't my strong point.

"Sonic are you sure that the others aren't worried about us because knowing Shadow-"

"I don't…I don't know Shadow, but Ames take the risk of having breakfast without him," I told her as I reached over and grasped her hand.

"I guess your right..."

"Ames, why do you like him so much if he won't let you go out by yourself on and a while?"

Amy removed her hand from mine and I felt a knife stab my heart. She wasn't making this easy for me at all and I hate it, but I can't give up no matter what.

She sifted in her seat and sighed, "His charming…"

Charming…more like makes you want to kill yourself…

"He cares for his friends deeply and is willing to help anyone…his smile makes me melt…"

Smile? Melt? What smile? If a frown is what you call a smile…

"His so…so mysterious and his eyes…oh I love his crimson eyes…their breathtaking…"

What about me? What about my eyes? I remember when she talked so highly about them…

"I love how it feels in his arms…so protective over me and strong…I love the way he touches me gently and hushes me as we-"

"Amy, don't get too far!"

"What, we don't do anything. I'm pure and still am until after marriage."

Of course being the hedgehog I am…I don't have a replied for sexual things, but…

"Hi I'm Stella and I will be your server today. Have you decided want you guy want to drink…yet?"

She has a weird accent, it was maybe Australian.

"Yes of course, I would like an orange juice and he would…"

"Oh I would want the same as her," I told the waitress.

Smiling, my cocky grin the waitress almost fainted. I know I shouldn't have because she quickly did realize me.

"OMG…Your Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"No, I'm Steve…"

"Oh hey Steve…You look so much like Sonic the Hedgehog…"

"Just get our drinks…"

"Oh right away Steve," she soon sprinted off in the general area of the kitchen.

Amy giggled at me as we watched for the waitress to come back and as she handed us our drinks she gasped.

"OMG…Your Amy Rose," she exclaimed.

"No, she is Susan…"

"Oh...well what for breakfast Steve and Susan," she asked.

This waitress is an idiot…

"I would like waffles with whip topping and strawberries," Amy replied.

"I would like two chocolate chip pancakes, scrambled eggs, two bacon strip, sausage, baked potatoes, and French toast."

The waitress giggled, "Wow Susan, your boyfriend is a pig…"

A huge scarlet blush crept across our cheeks as Amy and I shared a look.

"No…an elephant," Amy replied sarcastically.

"Oh sorry…I didn't mean-"

"Just go," Amy said.

I guess the waitress detected the anger in her voice because the waitress nodded before going away again. Amy and I shared concern glances as to silently tell that waitress is an idiot.

Amy and I for about twenty minutes engaged in chit chat about life for the past five years. For her it was mostly about how she met Shadow, Blaze, and Silver or the music she sung. Amy also explained how life wasn't as fun as it used to be, but she managed. Her life sure isn't what I would what, so I told her the adventures I had and her laughs filled my ears.

"Steve and Susan…I have your breakfast. For Steve a massive meal and Susan is lady-like meal…"

She placed our food in front of us then left. Probably because she's smart enough to know when she's not wanted. Which you can say is a big lie because I lied about our names and she still couldn't take the hint.

Amy continued talking about stuff like the waitress didn't bother her, but I know she did. Amy now had a way to hide what she felt after five years. Five years ago she would have worn her emotions on her sleeve…

"Sonic…is something wrong," Amy asked.

Amy was half way through her food and I didn't even touch mine yet, so I can see why she is concern. Instead of answering I grabbed my spoon and stuffed a huge amount of egg in my mouth. Not only did Amy sigh in relief, but she also muttered pig.

Later Amy and I walked through the park, which is something I don't do. Me, and walking is like peanut butter and strawberry bubble gum, but when it comes to Amy…I'll do anything. I clearly remember Amy telling me when we were younger…_"__You make me do crazy things__"_and right now I'm doing something completely crazy…walking with Amy Rose.

"Sonic...I would have to say that breakfast was interesting," she told me as we walked down the dirt path, "Thank you for paying…and Steve, it was the most fun I've had for a while at breakfast…"

"Yeah," I said as a blush came back and I scratched the back of my head.

"Let's see if you can make this day even better."

"Is that a challenge?"

"I don't know…is it," she smirked.

"Challenge accepted…"

A smirk came to my muzzle as I scooped her off her feet. The breeze blow through our quills while I sped through Station Square to the one place Amy always loved five years ago…

"Twinkle Park," she squealed as I set her down, "And cute couples still get in free!"

"We'll make a cute pretend couple," I whispered.

She smiled, "You're so sly…"

Slowly, I grabbed hold of Amy's hand and moved closer to her as we walked towards the ticket booth. A young man sat in the booth reading a celebrity magazine. He looked up at us and smiled.

"Sonic the Hedgehog finally has a date to get into this place for free…and it's Amy Rose…"

By the look in his eyes, we knew that he wasn't stupid because Amy's engagement with Shadow was on the front of the magazine he was reading, but the look showed he really didn't care whether she cheated or not…which she isn't…we just want to get in free.

"You can go through anyway because the sign says cute couples get in free…"

So we got in and no money had disappeared from my pocket. Amy was happy, I was happy and no money left my pocket.

We took our time riding the rollercoasters. The whole time Amy clung onto me like her life depended on it. It feels nice to have her death grip around me. It makes me happy and my life complete. She continued to death grip me until the last rollercoaster ride and now my life feels empty again…

Slower rides such as merry-go-round or the bumper cars, which was Amy's idea, make me gag. I help Amy on to a horse and climb onto the bluish purple one next to her. Parents and girls, boys just stared and point. It gets on your nerves, but hey…or I'd try to ram her blue car with a red one. We would laugh and not think anything of people around us…well I wouldn't anyway…

But what got me was the whole time, I noticed Amy was longingly staring at the Tunnel of Love, but she didn't ask because we weren't a real couple and she probably wanted to go with Shadow not me anyway…It's not easy ignoring the fact that someone dear to you isn't paying attention, so after our fifth ride and her millionth time looking at it…

"Amy, do you want to ride the Tunnel of Love?"

Yes you guessed it…I asked because her attention on that thing is annoying…

"What," she asked, casting her full attention to me.

"Well…I noticed you want to ride it more than anything else on this lot and-"

"Sonic," she said, "It a ride for couples…and we are clearly not a couple."

A ride for couples…I think not!

"Amy just because it is called the Tunnel of Love doesn't mean it is for couples."

"Sonic I think that's the point of the ride," she argued.

"Amy, the Tunnel of Love means nothing…It's just another ride that has machines singing mushy music."

"It does to mean something!"

"Have you ever been?"

"Well, have you," she asked.

"Yes…yes I've been on the ride it means nothing…"

The look in her eyes was distant and my heart was pounding. Everyone stared at us with shock faces and it disturbed me. I know arguing in public isn't a good place, but can't people or animal at least mine their own business?

"Fine…you and I will ride it…together…"

A blush crept onto my face, for I never pictured Amy agreeing. Slowly my head moved up then down as I gripped ahold of her hand again and smile. She, sadly, didn't return it. Instead she moved forward and my hand lost hers.

We both sat in a boat that was the shape of a swan. It was soothing and Amy seemed to be happy I convinced her because during the ride she apologized. The last time I rode this ride was when Eggman and his robot were causing trouble in here with the couples and I told Amy this…her laugh is my music.

By the time we finally left it was lunch time…my stomach growled and Amy laughed. We took our time to the beach were the best Hot Dog stand around stood. Amy got herself a Corn Dog and I of course had a chilidog…Amy refused to have one, but towards the end of the day Amy and I got some really good sundaes and walked the board walk.

"So," I said when we throw our bowls away and stood by the rail looking out at the sea, "Did I win the challenge?"

"No," Amy said not even looking at me, but at the sunset.

"What?"

How did I not win? She was laughing and smiling the whole time…

"What do you mean no?"

"I mean no, I didn't have a good time."

"Did you at least have an okay time?"

"No…"

She sighed and I'm confuse and don't have a clue. She looked over at me and smiles. I guess my face got even weirder because she stared to laugh.

"What?"

"Don't you get it?"

Get what?

"Uh No…"

"I didn't have a good time or an okay time…"

"So it was terrible?"

Amy slaps me.

"Ouch!"

"I had a great time idiot," she muttered.

"So did I win the challenge?"

"Yes, you idiot!"

* * *

**Sonic and Amy's first outing together is finished!**

**The next chapter will be of Shadow and Maria's first outing...**

**Anyway, Sonic the Hedgehog doesn't belong to me, but to Sega!**

**Please read, enjoy, and review! Thank you and have a good day!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Shadow P.O.V_

Where is Rose? I haven't seen her since last night at the party...Maybe I shouldn't have left...Oh god, I forgot about Maria too.

I speed away from Tails workshop and off to the park where I noticed a blonde hedgehog girl wearing a light blue tank top and short white shorts with simple sandals. She was sitting on a bench by the playground area, playing with her one of her two braids and humming a sweet little lullaby.

"Sorry I'm late…"

Usually I didn't care if I was late, but this time I felt like I wanted to make a good first impression. Just like when I'm with Amy.

Maria stopped playing with her braid and humming before she looked at me. Her eyes twinkled and a smile came to her face as she finally said, "Shadow, I thought you would never come!"

She looked very cheery...just like Amy. In fact I wonder how someone can even be that cheery when I almost skipped out...or forgot…is better way of explaining.

"Hmph."

She looks startled a little...

"Uhh well...anyway you ready to...you know...take a tour?"

Wow she gets to the point after being startled, but she looks a little nervous...let's give her a little test...

"Hmph."

"Uhh I'll take that ask a...yes?"

A shrug should do it...or let's tease her some more. I shook my head side to side.

"Why not," she asked.

"I have to find Rose."

"Oh," she said as a gloomy look appeared on her face.

I guess she really wanted some alone time, but I'm with Amy and-

"Shadow-"

"You can come with," I said.

"Why would I...I mean...I guess..."

She doesn't sound too happy about looking for Amy, but maybe that blue-hog is with her and I need to get rid of him. This yellow hedgehog might know something about blue-hog.

"What do you know about Sonic?"

"Umm...Well he is the World Known Hero..."

"I know that. I mean personal...what do you know about him?"

She looks lost. I mean she wasn't in their team as long to know much, but I bet she knows a few things.

"Well," She said as she took as seat back on the bench, "I know that all the girls love him..."

Slowly as I sat down next to her, I encouraged her to continue, even if this isn't personal information, but she might get to that part.

"But as far as I know he hasn't been interested in them, oh he loves to run and beat up a relative of mine, the evil Robotnik..."

"You...relative," I replied.

That is weird and why isn't she upset by this?

"Yeah...Anyway he is very cocky, energetic, humorous, outgoing, daring, and adventurous-"

"Adventurous huh," I questioned.

A nodded on her part, maybe we can use his traits against him...

"Oh Shadow, he loves chilidogs. Eats them like a vacuum cleaner."

"Chilidogs...what are those?"

"Well...I'm not truly sure, but from what I hear...they are a hot dog with very spicy chili sauce, cheese, and a whole bunch of other things...Which is the way Sonic like it anyway."

"We should try one."

"Oh no, no, no, I don't like spicy food. It's-"

"Let's go um..."

"Maria...Maria Robotnik"

"Maria...Such a beautiful name," I told her as she blushed.

"As beautiful as Amy's," she asked

I'm not going to answer that.

"Come on Maria, where's the best chilidog stand around at?"

"Well, Sonic is always found around a stand by the beach, so he must think that's the best place...Shadow why are we going to a chilidog stand in the morning…Why not in the afternoon?"

Her question is best not to answer, but the beach might be fun...

"Hold on Maria..."

"Wha- Whoa," She said as I now had lifted her on my back.

When Maria realized what I was doing, she slowly wrapping her arms tightly around my neck and legs around my torso. Before I took off I made sure Maria felt secure. When she said yes I took off in great speed. The wind blow through both our quills as we passed many blurs of colors. Maria squeezed my neck and torso in fright or happiness until we got to the beach and I stopped. She released me and slid down my back to the ground.

"Wow...I mean wow! You're as fast as Sonic, but I have never gone that fast before...it's refreshing..."

Easy to impress I see…

I smiled at her and she smiled back too before I looked away from her towards a chilidog stand by the dock. Maria took a sit on a bench while I went off to the stand. A fat purple cat with a slimy green frog in his pocket and a fishing pole leaning against the stand smiled a big goofy smile at me.

"Oh Froggy and me know so much about you sir. My name is Big," Big said.

"I don't really care about your two guys name Big, but can you get my two Sonic style chilidogs?"

"But you must! Froggy would be so upset and Amy Rose, your fiancée… my friend, so you must!"

"I'm growing impatient…"

"What was the order again," Big asked.

"Two Sonic style chilidogs…"

"You mean the way Sonic likes his chilidog?"

Don't be sarcastic Shadow or you will never get through to him…

"Yes," I replied irritated.

Big got to work on the two dogs and I turned around to make sure Maria was still on the bench. She was and I sighed with relief. She was again playing with a braid and probably humming that tune of hers while she simple stared of into space. A lot of things probably went through her mind these few minutes and a tiny part of me hoped I was one of those thoughts, but I shook those thoughts.

"Here are your two chilidogs, um…"

"Finally," I said as I snatched them from his grasp, "And you don't deserve to get paid, but I'll pay you anyway and want do you know about Sonic?"

Big grabbed the rings from my hand as the green slimy frog jumped out of his pocket and hopped off to who knows where. Completely ignoring my Sonic question he stuck the rings lousily into his pocket, grabbed his fishing pole and turned towards the direction the frog went.

"Froggy," he called as he stomped away and the loose rings fell out of his pocket.

I smiled at myself and collected the rings before heading back to Maria. She politely accepted the chilidog when I gave it to her and slowly moved it to her lips. When the dog finally entered her mouth she took one bit out of it and pulled the remaining of the chilidog out of her mouth before she began to chew. Satisfied, I too took a bit and chewed slowly. The chili sauce burned the inside of my mouth, but it was nothing I couldn't handle. Maria on the other hand, spat the chewed chilidog out of her mouth, her eyes were watering and she stuck her tongue out while her free hand fanned it. I couldn't help but laugh, her face was priceless.

Maria gave me an angry look, "wook what wou wid with wy wongue, wt wurns!"

I sighed before speeding of to get her an ice cream. When I returned she had thrown the chilidog away and was continuing to fan her tongue. I handed her a chocolate shake, hoping that was what she liked and she greedily took it.

Interesting…

"Ahh, much better," she cheered before taking another sip.

"You're welcome," I said somewhat confused

"Oh I don't thank you. No surrey…you bought that fiery food that burnt my tongue."

"But I bought you that shake."

"Oh…I guess that I do thank you, so thank you," she replied, "Oh I wonder how you guy can eat such fiery food. I wish I had your taste buds."

"Maria…lets walk…"

Maria and I both walk slowly side by side in silence along the ocean. The ocean glistened as the sunlight reflected off it and there wasn't a person in sight, since it was only morning and Maria explained that people only came around noon.

We reached the end of the beach where big boulders pile up on each other stood. A single boulder, away from the rest, sat alone by the water and looked perfect for sitting. Maria must have noticed this because she sat herself on the top of the boulder and I soon join, our backs touching each other as we stared at the ocean.

"Shadow…"

"Hmm," I said, keeping my eyes on the ocean.

"I'm afraid I don't know much about you and you about me," she said.

"I guess I don't know you that well except your name and if we're going to be friends…"

"Yes I agree and I do know some things about you, but it could be just the rumors."

"Like what," I asked casting a glance her way.

"Well I know you're the lead guitarist and one of the male singers…"

"Yeah, but Silver is the rapper and I am not," I told her.

"Yeah that and Silver also plays the drums, while Blaze is keyboard and so on, and Amy is the singer and…does she play an instrument?"

"She sometimes plays base," I explained.

Maria nodded, "Anyway I know Silver is your best bud. He seems kind different from you…you know and what's up with his quills?"

"His not that different, just naive and sometimes a pain, but we're cool. His girlfriend is Blaze she a little more serious, that kind of thing."

"Yeah, but their perfect for each other…like yin and yang," she replied.

"I guess you could say that."

"Yeah well, you seem gloomy all the time. Why is that?"

"Life isn't rainbow and butterflies you know."

"I know but-"

"Let's just drop it…."

"…So that's all I know apart from your engaged to Amy."

"My life is complicated…"

"Meaning," she asked.

"I don't want to be in a band."

"So why don't you quit?"

"It was always Amy's dream ever since we all met and…it worked for a while. Then the annoying fans, tight schedule, song writing, and so on. I am planning on quitting though; imagine the press on your backs after we are married. Amy, Silver, Blaze, and I will quit, settle down, and live life to the fullest."

"Wow…I never know you hated show business so much."

"I don't hate it, but it gets tiring."

Maria nodded to show she understood. I sighed knowing that I just told a secret I've been hiding for years. I want to just make Amy happy because I love her and this had been her dream forever. Maybe she was getting tired of being a famous band and wanted to retire too. Maybe if I suggested it she would agree that after we get married, we need to focus on family and friends. Amy would agree wouldn't she? I mean she has always wanted a family and so don't I someday. We'll need to focus on the good of the kids if we do have any.

"Shadow," Maria whispered, "Is something wrong?"

"No," I told her.

Maria's frown turned to a smile, "Anyway tell me about yourself."

"I don't really have a birthday…just that every year I age, but Amy told me everyone has one, so she made me one…August sixteenth. I like it so yeah. I'm actually older than fifty, but I look Sonic's age and-"

"Wait so you're really fifty years old?"

"Yes…I don't really have a favorite anything, so that is out of question. I had a sucky childhood, so it also best not to get into that…"

"Oh that okay. I feel like I know you all my life."

I looked over at her before looking back at the ocean, "That's really cheesy…So tell me about yourself."

I heard Maria sigh and turned to look at her. She looked like she was putting some thought into her life. She was again playing with her braid.

"Well, my birthday is October thirtieth. I'm sixteen years old and my childhood was good, I am the only child and my parents are good animals, but I don't see them anymore. Ever since I joined the Sonic team they stopped talking to me…My favorite color is yellow, favorite food is any kinds of flavored ice cream, favorite flower is Black-eyed Susan, and that's about it…"

"Wow…"

"I know it's not great, but I love my life and you should too. Even if life's not rainbows and butterflies."

* * *

_Sonic says please read, enjoy, and review!  
_

_Sonic the Hedgehog belong to SEGA!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Shadow's P.O.V_

Amy and I walked along the streets of Station Square to her favorite coffee shop, Cup of Joe. We had made plans that day to do a little wedding planning, just to be ahead of schedule and have some alone time away from her friends.

It was quite a nice day as we continued to make our way slowly through the town. Amy chatted away and I looked around my surrounding. I liked it here and hoped Amy agreed with the terms of staying here and quitting the music career.

As we entered the little coffee shop, Amy quickly order our coffee at the front counter as I pick a nice small table by a window. Seating myself down, she quickly made her way over with two large bags in each arms and sat across from me, a smile on her face.

"Shadow we have many things to think about," she began, "Like flowers, cake, main course, decorations, dresses, suits, and other arrangements…"

Amy took a quick breath before digging into one of her bags. She pulled out a pile of flower magazines and flipped to the first page in the first catalog. I moved in my seat as I watched her slowly turn the pages.

"So…do you have any ideas about the…date," I asked.

I didn't know a lot about this whole wedding topic, but hoped that I would only have to go through this once. I knew what I was getting myself into, but I hated the whole big wedding thing. If it was my Idea, we would go to the court room and get married in front of the judge.

Amy paused and looked up at me. Her smile grow wider, "how's your birthday sound?"

"My birthday," I repeated.

"Yeah…I mean it's coming up…and I've always wanted a summer wedding," she explained.

"Your coffee," said a young man as he handed us our coffee. We thanked him as he walked away.

Finally after much debating in my mind and a few sips of coffee later, I decided I liked the idea and soon told her so. She just smiled before handing me a flower catalog. "I need help with the flowers then," she explained.

Sighing, I flipped through the catalog and spotting something that made my heart flutter. Clearing my throat I pointed at the flowers, "How 'bout these, Rose?"

Amy looked towards where my finger was pointed, "Black-Eyed Susans?"

I prayed she didn't find it weird that I was the first to pick a flower choice. Then again I would find it weird also…I mean I'm Shadow the Unlimited Life Form and the Unlimited Life Form doesn't look at flower selections...or get married…fall in love…

"I love it," she said before quickly flipping through her catalog. She held it up in front my face and squealed, "But Sunflowers are bigger than those and will stand out more. Plus add some peach and dark pink roses. It is laid back and peaceful for our perfect wedding day."

"Creative Rose…Very creative," I told her before taking another sip of my coffee.

Amy and I spent a couple more hours' planning the wedding. We speed through the process until we finished and Amy was happy with the plans. She notified that we couldn't hold off on the wedding, but she also wanted me to take time to explore the town while she got some appointments setup. At that moment the only thing going through my mind was spending time with my new friend, Maria.

"Also, maybe you should tell Silver he is your best man and I'll tell Cream she is my maid of honor…In three days you and I well get serious," she said before adding a wink.

…x…

"Silver…"

"Hey Shadow, what's crackin," Silver asked as he flipped through Tails TV channel lazily.

"Well you see-"

"Hey have any of you seen Ames," Sonic interrupted as he walked into the room. He paused and when he noticed who he was talking to froze, "Oh hey Silver…Shadow…"

"Hey," Silver and I both said.

Silver sounded more pleased with Sonic's arrival than I and that didn't bother me. I had decided Sonic deserved the same greeting he had given me.

"So…what you guys talking about before I…you know," Sonic asked trying to lighten the mood. It wasn't working because I crossed my arms and sat next to Silver, who was still lounging and ignoring the tension between us.

Sonic wasn't on my favorite list nor was he on my tolerate list…now that I think of it he probably didn't even make it to my hate list. So if he was on any of my list you're probably wondering, "But Shadow what is he to you?" Well…I guess you could say I started a new list…

"Shadow was going to tell me something," Silver said lazily breaking through my thoughts.

"Really," Sonic asked joining us on the couch. I glared at him and he just smiled back.

"Yeah…I was," I said, never dropping my glare, "Silver can you be my best man?"

Sonic's cocky smile dropped as I again imagined myself ripping out his heart and stepping on it while laughing. A loud clank hit the metal floor as I and Sonic dropped our stares long enough to look over at Silver's wide eyes.

"Really," he asked quickly, "Really…Really!"

Silver jumped up from his seat and started jumping around the house like a kid on a sugar rush. Sonic and I share a glance. "His worse than me when on caffeine," Sonic pointed out.

"You get use to it," I sighed remembering what Amy requested me to do. Sonic eyed me for moment before turning his gaze back towards Silver. I knew I might regret this later, but…

"Sonic can you be one of my grooms' men," I asked.

Sonic stared at me for a moment. It took a few seconds but a smile slipped onto his stupid muzzle, "Why Shadow…I would be honored."

* * *

_**Short simple chapter about a little wedding planning...**_

_**Sonic, Silver, Shadow, and Amy belong to SEGA!**_

_**Please review!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Sonic P.O.V_

You all may be wondering why I, Sonic the Hedgehog, am accepting Shadow's grooms men offer, when I have dedicated most of my time, Amy has been here, for getting her to realize my love for her. Well that answer my good…animal friend, I want to spend the last few hours of that day on the stage with the bride. Even if it is standing by the groom…I know this might be a little to clingy or way to clingy like Amy use to be…its not. But that doesn't mean I'm going to give her up without a fight because she is worth fighting for and I sure Shadow knows that too.

Anyway my next morning started out like any other of my mornings did…running. Of course there was a little bit of a twist because as I was running, mindlessly, enjoying the breeze against my blue fur and quill, the scenery, and the warm sun. I bumped into someone causing us to both fall over and it really hurt.

The poor young female's quiet voice cried out a small, "Ouch." I don't know exactly who I bumped into because I had my hand rubbing my head and eyes closed. I was annoyed with the person who I ran into and decided to show her with my tone. But in the end she gave me her deepest apologize with a little sass. I of course frowned at this. I mean, who did she think she was sassing me?

Eventually I did look up to tell this person off in the nicest way possible, but it wasn't a random person like I thought it was. Instead it was Maria and I felt kinda bad about getting mad at her. She looked a little upset for some reason I don't know, so I apologized…nicely of course. Which she accepting with a few moments hesitation, then invited me to walk to the park with her.

She wanted me to run while carrying her…While this would be way faster to the park, I was worried about running into something or someone again. I told her this and she seemed to agree once I put it that way. In reality I wasn't worried about that, but just wanted to take it slow for once and talk to her about some stuff involving Shadow and herself, plus Amy. Of course I didn't get her to talk and found myself wanting to pick her up and run the rest of the way. But I didn't, we just continued walking.

Maria led me to a bench, said to be her favorite, and we sat. Maria was the first to break the silence by asking me how I had been in the past week since the party. I told I had been doing fine, but I could be doing better. Slowly I returned the same question she asked me.

Maria started to mess with one of her braids nervously. "Fine I guess," She said slowly and quietly, "I'm getting together with Amy and the other girls in the wedding before next month for dress shopping…I'm one of the bride's maids, you know…"

"Really…I happen to be a groom's men."

Maria looked awfully shock with this statement, but soon narrowed her eyes slightly before saying, "You aren't pulling my leg are you? Cause last I saw you together, Shadow was threatening you and you called me over to save your butt."

Can she hear everything!?

"I swear!"

Maria leaned back on the bench and closed her eyes. There was an awkward silence before Maria broke it again, "Sorry Sonic, but from the looks of some stuff with you two…I'm surprised. I mean, I thought he didn't like you…"

"Look Maria its not like I'm the best man or anything…Silver got that part and he acted like a little kid on a sugar rush."

"Sorry Sonic…"

I smiled at her, it seemed like there was something else that was unsettling to her and I was going to find out.

"So…What is bringing you down?"

Maria looked away from me, then back before looking away again. She held that distant look in her eyes that people held when they felt uncomfortable, but I pressed further into my question by taking a guess. "Maria…Do you like Shadow?"

"What," Maria exclaimed with a slight blush on her cheeks, "Have you lost you marbles?"

"Have I pulling guesses out of the hat," I told her while holding my hands up in defense. I lowered my hands and eyed her blush suspiciously, "But that blush of yours does say something else, Maria…"

She glanced around the empty park, except for only Big the Cat, but he was far off and probably couldn't hear us. Soon she sighed in relief and began to tug on her braids again. I just stared at her waiting for something…A sign or anything really, but she didn't even make an attempt to speak and I was getting annoyed. So I pressed further and she looked at me before flicking her eyes towards Big the Cat. I soon understood that she was afraid that Big would spread the word and Shadow or whoever would not talk to her any more.

"Maria, it's Big…What's he going to do?"

Her eyes narrowed, "Tell…"

"_Dout' it,"_ I sang.

"Whatever," she scoffed.

"So…Are you, are you crushing on Shadow?"

Maria's hands cover her face and she muttered something. Confused I tilted my head and asked again. She shot up and looked flushed, "I said I'm in love with him!"

My eyes widened at her outburst, "Maria…You do know Big is still here…Right?"

"Shut up Sonic," tears slid down her cheek as she said this, "I don't care anymore…Its not like he loves me back."

I had nothing to say back to reassure her he did because I honestly didn't know. So we just sat there listening to Maria's crying and Big calling for Froggy.

"He love Amy…What is so great about her anyway," Maria complained through her tears.

I thought about her question and how to answer it. She was asking the wrong person to cheer her up and put Amy down.

"Maria, can I tell you something," I asked uneasy. She nodded, "I'm in love with-"

"Oh. My. God! You're in love with Shadow too," she yelled while pointing an accusing finger at me.

My eyes widened as I waved my hands in the air, "No. Maria. No! Amy, I'm in love with Amy!"

Maria calmed down and apologized with a sad smile. I felt good to get that secret of my shoulders to someone other than a five year old and the moon and I told her so. She laughed, but in the end told me she agreed even though she didn't go talking to random five year olds and moons about her problems.

"Sonic, what do we do?"

"Honestly," I said after a moment, "Get them to realize that their making a big mistake."

"How," she asked quietly.

"Maria you keep acting like yourself and a little flirting here and there…Maybe Shadow will stop his own wedding."

"What about you?"

"I'll do the same thing I guess…Maybe one of them will realize and either one of use could step into make the rejected one feel better."

Maria nodded a little before asking, "Do you think it will work?"

Did SHE just question the brilliants of ME? Who does she think she is?

_Calm down Sonic, its just a question…_

That is irritating me!

_Relax hedgehog!_

"Maria, I'm POSITVE it WILL work," I said proudly.

Maria smiled at me softly before standing from her spot. She turned towards me with a faint smile on her face. "You know…Shadow told me something that I will never forget. Life isn't rainbows and butterflies…so if this plan of yours doesn't work…I think I'm going to be okay with it because as long as Shadow is happy, I'm happy."

I thought about what she said for the time being after she left. She was right, I know I was okay with Amy marring some else, but I didn't want to give her up until the deal was sealed.

Finally I decided to finish my daily run. I stood from the bench and did a few quick stretches. Then I went through the town, across the seas, and around the world before I ended up at Tails workshop.

It was a very warm, exhausting morning after that run, but I enjoyed it. So the first thing I did was go into the kitchen and chug down four glasses of water. Taking my fifth glass of water to the couch in Tails living room, I took the remote and began flipping through channels. I hadn't really hear Tails and Cream come in even when they were laughing, but when I decided that nothing was on and turned it off. I noticed them and yelped. They off course yelped in surprised too.

"Sonic…what are you doing here," Tails asked as I slowly stood up from the couch and walked up to them.

"Tails…dude…I live here too," I told him, "The question is…What is Cream doing here?"

Cream smiled sweetly with a soft blush on her cheeks. "Sonic, we are just…or I was because Tails wasn't really listening, but I was just talking about our parts in the wedding."

"I've been listening Cream," Tails blushed, a little embarrassed by what she was accusing him of.

"Yeah…Well, I was saying to Tails here that I have a part in the wedding like Tails and I bet you can't guess what it is."

"I'm guessing Cream is flower girl and Tails is a…I going to say…ring bearer."

"No Sonic…Why would do you assume me to be the flower girl?"

"Ah, take it you're not nor is Tails being a bearer?"

"Right, I'm the maid of honor and Tails-"

"Isn't the best man you know…its Silver," I told her. Cream narrowed her eyes and glared at me for interrupting before looking at Tails.

"I know that, but that doesn't matter because Tails is going to stand alongside us on the stage as groom's man just like you," she replied as she smiled at Tails.

"At least some people I know will be on the stage," I told them.

"The whole Sonic Team is going to be," Tails spoke up before Cream could get another word in.

"Yeah, but I'm just excited that we all are going to be together on this…Even if it is under this circumstances. That's what I've always wanted…to be together," she said taking both mine and Tails hand.

That moment was a view changer on the whole stopping the wedding. I didn't want to ruin their fun and if I got Amy to off the wedding…then maybe Tails and Cream would hate me. I didn't want my closes friend and my brother to hate me. Maybe I would have Amy, but whom else would I get to share all my precious moments with besides her. There was Knuckles and Rouge, but we weren't as close, I dout' Shadow, Blaze, and Silver would stay, and Maria…I don't know about her really. So that moment when Cream and Tails continued to chat about random things, I decided I wasn't going to try and get Amy to off the wedding. I hope that Maria was able to get Shadow to. Then maybe I would make my move on Amy.


	12. Chapter 12

**_I want to thank everyone for all their favs and reviews! _**

**_Enjoy the stoy!_**

* * *

Amy and I were together in the guest room of Tails workshop. Amy sat on the bed as she slowly striped off her clothing while I paced the room not paying much of any attention to her. My mind elsewhere knowing this was the first since we have been together in the same room alone other than sleep. As Amy changed she talked-she talked about her day with Cream, how they found the perfect flowers, cake, and decorations for the wedding-but I wasn't listening. I tried to but my mind was clogged, I had things that I needed to say and tell her…Important things to be exact.

I nodded my head even though I wasn't exactly listening to let her think so and she continued before I finally worked the nerve to speak.

"Amy. Stop. talking," I said a little more harsher than planned.

She abruptly stopped talking a little startled by my outburst, but that didn't stop her from nodding softly. I sighed rubbing my face with both hands and sat down next to her on the bed. She stiffened a little and I mentally punched myself for being so harsh.

"Dammit…Amy I'm sorry," I told her as I sat up straighter, "It's the stress talking."

Amy turned to look at me, emerald to red, "I know…I've had a stressful time as well. I mean with the wedding and all…"

I smiled softly at her and she returned it before I pulled her into a hug, smelling her strawberry scented hair like my life depended on it, like it was the last time I'd get to hold her like this and it might have been. But I didn't know that nor did she. So we just hugged like so many of those desperate times before.

"I love you," she muttered into my chest and I my heart beat quickened, but not in the lovey-dovey way. It was a different…it was guiltier and I didn't know why, though I still pushed the three words past my lips.

"Amy…I've been meaning to ask this," I said as we still hugged, "I've want to make one request before we marry."

She looked up at me, her eyes still full of life, "Yes?"

I tightened my grip on her and she gasped a little before I loosened a little. I took a deep breath, "I wanted to ask if…"

My throat had what felt like a lump in it. She raised an eyebrow, "And?"

"If…If we could…Silver, Blaze, you, and me could quit show business and settle down after you and I are married."

Amy stared at me in silence for a while before I broke from her hug and turned my attention to the floor. I rubbed my hands together eagerly.

"Where would we…'settle'…down, "she asked in a fiery tone.

I looked up at her from the ground. I was a little surprised she even asked that question. Usually when she didn't like the topic she would change it and from what I was seeing and hearing…she was taking it better than I thought. I had nothing to worry about…for now anyway.

"Here…"

"Why here?"

"Why, not here?"

Her eyes narrowed, "Do you know why I left Station Square in the first place?"

"Yes," I said with a quick nod, "You've mentioned it a couple-"

"And do you understand?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came and I closed it again shaking my head again. She sighed dramatically before nodding, in what I hope was, understanding.

"Right, I told you that it was my dream…that and…marring Sonic the Hedgehog."

I for some reason wasn't fazed by that last statement. Maybe because I knew about it long before I met her or maybe because she didn't love him anymore…I think.

"I heard about that whole, Sonic, ordeal. You being his…don't take this the wrong way…Stalker girlfriend. It was in the newspapers…'Sonic saves Stalker girlfriend or 'Stalker girlfriend saved again.' That type deal."

"That's why I left," she said angrily…not at me, but something else, "I was getting older, less stalker-ish, and maybe a bear hug here and there, but I was still known as the stalker girlfriend. No one except Cream took notice to my skills and personality only my _past_," she spat the word 'past' out in disgust.

I took her hand, "but now you are big…not for being a stalker, but for the singer in you…"

"I just wish people noticed me for who I really am…not for my singer instinct."

Amy looked down at her lap and I felt a ping of hurt. Didn't she realize that I looked at her for who she is and not as a singer? I noticed everything about her. Like how she curtsied a little when she introduced herself or how her features softened when she slept after a stressful day.

"I do," I whispered to her.

She looked up at me with teary eyes before leaning in and placing her lips gently on my. I waited for the usual fireworks that I felt when we kissed, but it didn't come. Only emptiness like something was missing from me and her. I wondered if she felt anything, but didn't ask as we continued to kiss. Amy pushed me gently back onto the bed and I pulled her with me. We continued and I continued to try and find that light we once had.

Amy pulled back and looked at me with lustful eyes. She smiled lightly before leaning in again, but I stopped her.

"Do you feel anything when we kissed," I asked.

She looked at me confused, "Yeah the pleasure of your lips on my."

I rolled my eyes before rolling out of underneath her and into the covers. I closed my eyes and said, "Are we staying or not?"

"Staying…"

…

Eight in the morning I was awoke by a very enthusiastic fiancé. She kept muttering random stuff under her breath as she pulled my half awaked self out of bed, made it, and handed me a towel. I knew what she wanted straight off the back and I listened.

Once I was showered and got ready, Amy kissed my cheek before taking my hand and leading me out towards the living room. Everyone that took part in our wedding was there at Tails table helping themselves to breakfast…except Sonic of course.

I pulled my hand away from Amy's trying to hide my irritation with him, "I'll be right back."

She nodded and joined Cream and Blaze while I went upstairs to Sonic's room. His door was shut, but from the sound of it he was in his bedroom's bathroom singing. I slowly opened the door and looked around. His walls were a dark navy blue, his furniture a dark brown oak with gray messy sheets on the bed, and a piece of crinkled paper was poking out carelessly from inside the pillow case.

I carefully made my way over to the pillow and pulled out the paper, it was a photograph. I frowned at the picture of Sonic, Tails, Cream, Rouge, Knuckles, and Amy enjoying, themselves at a picnic. They sat together on a checkered blanket with big smiles on their faces. Amy was away from Sonic in this picture sitting between Rouge and Cream, all three of them hands joined together. She was happy without Sonic close to her side. I flipped it over and stared at the writing on the back…_'To Sonic with love, From Amy'_…

I stuffed the picture back into his case and felt something else. I frowned and pulled it out. In my grasp was a misshaped bracelet, the string used was tied in multiple places and the once pinkish white shells were cracked and dirty.

"What are you doing?"

I turned around with the bracelet still in my hand, our eyes making contact with each other before he broke our contact and looked at the bracelet in my hand.

"Where did you find that," he demanded quietly.

I looked down at the bracelet in my hands and ran my fingers slowly and carefully over each individual shell.

"In the pillow case over there along with the picture," I said meeting his gaze again.

I looked him over and realize that he was perfectly cleaned, his red high-tops with the yellow buckles on, and his quills all messy like including some of his peach fuzz on his chest.

"Who are you trying to impress? You dollies?"

He didn't make a face. No frowning, or glaring, not a wise crack.

My appearance wasn't like his at all. Instead my quills and fur was neatly put together except my white chest fur. He looked like a rough night or a five year old put together his appearance. If his fan girls found this sexy I pitied them.

"Where did you get this," I asked him as I held it out.

He grabbed for it and replaced it in the pillow case. He said a little flushed, "Amy made it for me."

He gave me a look over and shook his head in disappointment.

"Shadow the ladies like messy," he said cocky.

"You look like you spent the day at the dump," I growled before asking, "Do you love Amy?"

Sonic hesitated before walking out of his room in a quick manner without answering my question, but I already knew the answer. I followed after him for I was starved and couldn't wait another bit before I ate Sonic.

We enjoyed ourselves to the fine breakfast like everyone at the table had been friends for years. We surprisingly got along quite will with the Sonic team and them with us. There was little bickering, what we felt the weather would be like today, or what we felt about Eggman not getting any better at his stupid games. Then Amy brought up the suits and dresses for the wedding. I wanted to drown in my cereal. We were all having a good time and she brought had to bring that up and as far as she knew neither us guys like to wear suits. They were uncomfortable and had limited space so that I couldn't run and make a break for it at the last moment.

"I know the wedding is a stressing matter," Amy added quickly, "But don't think mine or your guys outfits will pop out of nowhere. But we need to get this done. Then all of us can grab an ice-cream afterwards…My treat."

"Rose we're not five year olds," I told her.

"That's a great idea Amy," Silver said before glancing at Blaze, "Blaze would throw a fit if I spent our money on ice-cream. Now Blaze can't get mad…Right Blaze and can we get as many as we want. Since you're…buying?"

"No," I growled at him, "We decided against giving you any."

Silver frowned before looking at Amy, "No…Ice-cream for…Me?"

"You can have ice-cream Silver," Amy tells him reassuringly.

…

So that was where I, Silver, and the boys of the Sonic team were dragged to after breakfast…'Men's Wearhouse'. Boring name I know, but we were here and looking confusingly around the shop at suits. Most of them weren't wedding type and all, but I distinctly remember her not wanting a traditional wedding and I made sure to tell the group that.

We stared helplessly at the clothes until a young assistant came over and smiled at us with sympathy. She said, "Can I help you?"

"Yes we need suit for our parts in a wedding," Silver told her.

"Ohh a wedding," she said and looked over at Sonic and me, "with the both equally famous Sonic and Shadow the Hedgehog. Who's the lucky girl?"

"My friend," Sonic said.

And I said a little after, "and my fiancé."

She looked shocked and a little confused to maybe how my fiancé knew Sonic in the first place and she asked the question I know was bound to happen.

"Who," she asked

"Amy," we both say at the same time.

The rest of the Sonic team and Silver chuckle silently behind us because of the look on her face was priceless.

"My daughter talks endlessly about you and Amy, Sonic," she said to him, "Tells me that you guys are letting her be flower girl, Shadow and you, Sonic, have came many nights to talk to her. I didn't believe it, but now…"

"A girl named Kathrin is the flower girl in our wedding," I tell her, "We haven't gotten around to asking the parents yet."

"Well my Kathrin would be honored to be the flower girl," she told me, "I am her mother."

Sonic smiled at her softly, "I'm sorry if I caused any trouble with those night time visits."

"No, no, no, you're fine…My husband and I have never seen Kathrin so happy before. It would break her heart if Sonic the Hedgehog didn't come, but maybe you could visit my husband and me sometimes too?"

Sonic nodded before Tails spoke up, "Mrs. I am sorry to interrupt you, but I have some important things to get finished with today and I mean today, so can you be generous enough to help us pick out our attires."

She nodded before leading us away telling us how we would do the fittings and find the 'perfect' wedding get-up. In return I told her the theme and she nodded. She line each of us up in a straight line and went down it staring at each one of us for five minutes before leaving and bringing back a pile of yellows, reds, blacks, whites, greens, blues and greys. She set them down on an empty chair.

"This is the colors I decided that would fit you the best," she told us, "And with a yellow theme we are a little limited on what we can do. Personally I think a white shirt, black dress pants, black shoes, and bright yellow tie would do wonders for you guys, but if you disagree…we can try other things as well."

She waited for us to speak. When she found we weren't going to say anything, she smiled.

"Yes I agree," she said, "lets' get you into the choices I have for you."

She spent about two and a half hours checking what we looked like in blues, reds, greys, blacks, and yellows. She just shook her and muttered something about clashing too much with some of us. She looked at the last few choices she had left.

"Maybe we could you one of each color in your guys' attire," she said to herself.

She got to work mix and matching the outfits on us. Another two hours went by before she found something she thought 'perfect.

"I look like a clown," Knuckles said.

Sonic laughed, "Because you are a clown."

"Shut it or I'll shut it for you," Knuckles growled.

"I'm so scared I forgot to run," Sonic said.

"Yeah I'm sorry, but I agree with Knuckles on this one," Tails said, "We look like clowns. Can we just go with you original idea Mrs.?"

She sighed and sent us back to the changing room with a new set of clothes. When I was finished changing, I couldn't get ahold of how nice I looked in this outfit. I was wearing navy blue dress pants, dark grey long sleeve dress shirt that was tucked into my pants, black shinny dress shoes, and a bright yellow tie.

When I exited room the lady smiled at me and praised how I looked. Then the others exited the changing room a few minutes afterwards. They all wore the same thing except for them had black dress pants. They looked okay too and the lady made sure to praise them for it.

"Perfect," she told us, "Just perfect for you guys."

She approached me and rolled up my sleeves, then did the same to the others. She smiled as she patted Silver on the shoulder after finish his sleeves.

"You guys look gorgeous…handsome…fabulous."

This girl is very enthusiastic about this wedding. Well not as much as Amy but…yeah.

She took us to the front of the store once we change out of the wedding…get-up and rung in each one of us. It was expensive, but luckily there was a half off sale and we made it off fine.

…

Like Amy promise Silver she bought each and every one of us an ice-cream. We sat in the park with our suits and dresses safely in their respectful bags eating our ice-creams. Amy was sitting by Cream trying to mend the relationship she craved to get back with Cream since we decided to stay here after our marriage-but we decided to tell them the news at the wedding-While I sat with Maria and chatted.

"Are you excited," she asked.

"About," I asked her a little confused as I slurped the milkshake Amy bought me.

"The wedding," Maria said with a little laugh.

I looked over a Sonic and our eyes met. He emotions were well hidden as he glanced at Maria before turning back to talk to T ails and Knuckles. I looked back at Maria.

"No," I told her, "More nervous than anything…Maybe a little excitement."

She smiles understandingly, "It's okay to be nervous Shadow."

I roll my eyes before returning to slurping my milkshake and Maria does the same. There is silence between us as we all finish our sundaes, milkshakes, or cones.

I turn to her and smile nervously, "Look Maria I'm sorry…I just got a lot on my mind-"

I look over her shoulders at Amy, Cream, and Sonic laughing together before looking back at an eager looking Maria.

"…And maybe tonight I can make it up to you. You and I can go on a friendly outing. I'll just pick you up at your house."

She smiled, "Sure."

As we walk she gives me the address of her home before splitting ways from us. Amy takes ahold of my hand and squeezes it tightly.

"I'm going out with Cream, Sonic, Rouge, Silver, Blaze, and Knuckles tonight. Do you want to come," she says to me.

I shake my head, "No I have a little engagement to go to, but you have fun...be careful, Rose."

"I will," She says, "Roses have thorns you know."

…

I leave the house at six about an hour after Amy left to go to Maria's house. I sped to her house in about a few seconds and knocked on her door. She once she opened the door she invited me in and offered something small to snack on, but I kindly refused.

When she finished up with whatever she was doing before I came. I scooped her up in my arms and sped off to the small karaoke restaurant.

"Karaoke," Maria asked dully.

"Yeah I thought it would be fun," I looked everywhere but her, "I'll pay since it is the proper thing to do."

"But this is a friendly outing not a date so I can-"

"Then it is a date," I interrupted, "Come on Maria."

She looked at me with great shock as I pulled her through the doors. A waitress was standing behind a stand and smiled at us. She grabbed to menus and ushered us to follow her past the small stage were a women was singing terribly and a dance floor with people dancing to our small two person table at the back of the place.

Maria and I gave small thanks before sitting and ordering our drinks. When the waitress left us we sat in silence and looked at the menu.

There were a couple good varieties on the menu like Chicken Tenders, Personal Pizza, BLT, and Ribs. I even had to do eenie meenie just to figure out what I wanted. I made sure Maria didn't see or know of this because it was embarrassing to even emit to myself. But I ended up getting the ten Chicken Tenders when the waitress came back and Maria got Spaghetti.

We sat waiting for our food laughing at the attempts of the karaoke singers and making little comments…not mean ones though.

I looked over at Maria and asked, "Why did you earlier act depressed that I brought you here?"

She looked down at her napkin on the table, "Lot of memories here."

"Like," I asked.

"Some good, some bad," she told me, "This place used to be my favorite restaurant…well still is, but I just…I use to come here with someone that meant a lot to me at that point in time before the Sonic Team."

"Was it your parents," I asked, "You did mention them to me leaving you once."

"No…"

"Who Maria…We're friends…You can tell me."

Maria shifted in her seat. She looked uneasy about it and I knew this was a touchy subject for her. I didn't want to pressure her into telling me anything, so I told her she didn't need to tell me.

"No it's okay I guess," she reassured me, "He was my x-best friend…my first crush."

An idea popped into my head and I smiled, "You should sing about it…it makes you feel better. I sing when I'm depressed."

"Do you think it will work?"

"Silver, Blaze, Amy and I do it all the time. We sing what we feel and it makes us feel way better."

She eyed me before nodding, realizing I wasn't joking. She stood up and slowly walked over to the person conducting karaoke. I made it my duty to wave over our waitress and ask for containers to put our food in. I knew we weren't going to be eating tonight.

Maria got onto the stage and to a deep breath. She took the microphone from the guy and waited for the music to start.

Maria: Once a upon a time

A few mistakes ago

I was in your sight, you got me alone

You found me

You found me

You found me-e-e-e-e

I guess you didn't care and I guess that I liked that

And when I fell hard, you took a step back

Without me

Without me

Without me-e-e-e-e

And his long gone

When his next to me

And I realize

The blame is on me

Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I've never been

Till you put me down, oh

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I've never been

Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground

Oh

Oh

Trouble

Trouble

Trouble

Oh

Oh

Trouble

Trouble

Trouble

No apologies, he'll never see you cry

Pretends he doesn't know that his the reason why

You're drowning

You're drowning

You're drowning

Heard you moved on from whispers on the street

A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be

And now I see

Now I see

Now I see-e-e-e-e

He was long gone

When he met me

And I realize

The joke is on me

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I've never been

Till you put me down, oh

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me places I've never been

Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground

Oh

Oh

Trouble

Trouble

Trouble

Oh

Oh

Trouble

Trouble

Trouble

And the saddest fear comes creeping in

That you never loved me, or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I've never been

Till you put me down, oh

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew places I've never been

Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground

Oh

Oh

Trouble

Trouble

Trouble

Oh

Oh

Trouble

Trouble

Trouble

I knew you were trouble we I walked in

Trouble

Trouble

Trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

Trouble

Trouble

Trouble'

Everyone clapped as she bowed, they all cheered for an encore and I to found myself cheering for her to. She looked so alive compared to a few moments ago were she was uneasy. She sang another song for them and another. She even started to dance some until she was out of breath. They cheered for more and Maria shook her head.

She said to the crowd, "This time …Shadow the hedgehog has to sing to sing with me."

Everyone gasped at what she said; they looked around the restaurant for the famous Shadow the Hedgehog until they found me in the back. At this point I knew I couldn't pass them or Maria up or I would get bugged to death. So slowly I made my way up to the small stage and the guy handed me a microphone. Maria had already selected the song before I got up there, so I had no clue to what it was.

Maria: I hang up the phone tonight

Something happened for the first time

Deep inside

It was a rush, what a rush

Cause the possibility

that you would ever feel the same way

About me

It's just too much, just too much

Why do I keep running from the truth

All I ever think about is you

You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized

And I just got to know

Shadria: Do you ever think

When you're all alone

All that we can be

Where this thing can go

Am I crazy or falling in love

Is it really just another crush

Do you catch a breath

When I look at you

Are you holding back

Like the way I do

Cause I'm tryin, tryin to walk away

But I know this crush ain't goin away, goin away

Shadow: Has it ever cross you mind

When were hangin, spending time girl,

Are we just friends

Is there more, is there more

See it's a chance we've gotta take

Cause I believe that we can make this into

Something that will last, last forever, forever

Shadria: Do you ever think

When you're all alone

All that we can be

Where this thing can go

Am I crazy or falling in love

Is it really just another crush

Do you catch a breath

When I look at you

Are you holding back

Like the way I do

Cause I'm tryin, tryin to walk away

But I know this crush ain't goin away, goin away

Shadow: Why do I keep running from the truth

All I ever think about is you

You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized

And I just got to know

Shadria: Do you ever think

When you're all alone

All that we can be

Where this thing can go

Am I crazy or falling in love

Is it really just another crush

Do you catch a breath

When I look at you

Are you holding back

Like the way I do

Cause I'm tryin, tryin to walk away

But I know this crush ain't goin away, goin away

Maria: This crush ain't goin away, goin away'

Maria and I stared at each other breathing heavily and the crowd cheering. I guess I was so caught in the moment that I leaned towards Maria and kissed her. She stiffened, but so kissed back and I felt something. As our tongues both danced with each other's I felt fireworks. I closed my eyes along with Maria's and tried to savor them as long as I could until…something in me went up and I pulled away from Maria, pushing her a little. I quickly left the small stage and headed to our table with Maria trailing slowly behind me. Despite the crowds pleads for another song I paid for the meal and took the containers with our food in them and gave them both to Maria. I didn't want to remember this night.

"Shadow-"

"Maria let's not talk about this night to anyone or each other," I told her.

Maria's shoulders slumped and her teary eyes drifted to the containers in her arms. Slowly she said, "It…meant…nothing…to you?"

"Maria, I'm getting married next month-"

"Then don't get married," Maria exclaimed, tears no streaming down her face.

"I'll take you home…"

She turned her back to me letting more of her tears fall, getting the sidewalk wet. I didn't want to get into more of a fight than we already had and I still had Amy to yell at me because she would probably have seen it on the news. So I scooped Maria up in my arms and ran her back to her house.

Once we arrived to her home Maria unlocked the door, but she didn't open it. Instead she rested her forehead on the door and sighed deeply like she was trying to decide something.

"Shadow…I know right now isn't the best time to ask," She said, "But can you stay with me a little while?"

I nodded because I didn't want to leave her like this. It was hurting me to and I didn't know what she would do all depressed. She opened her door and stepped inside, waiting for me to walk in before she closed the door. But other than that once she closed the door she was on shut down and I had to lead her upstairs. It took me some attempts to find her room and she was no help finding it which was understandable, but eventually I did find it.

Her room was a light yellow with white furniture, pink bed spread and curtains. It wasn't all one color in different shades like Sonic's, but girly and welcoming like Amy's.

I left her on her bed to rummage in her drawers for a nightgown. I found a long silky blue night gown and handed it to her. But she just stared blankly at it. I growled at her and she stiffened a lot more than she already was.

"Are you going to be like this forever," I asked harshly.

More tears began to fall down her cheeks and onto her dress. She lifted her nightgown to her face covering it and shook her head no. I sighed and pat her shoulder softly before going to get another nightgown since the one she was holding was drenched with her tears.

She wouldn't dress and I had to pull her clothes of myself…down to her pink lacy bra and underwear. I tried no to pay attention to her curves and breast while I pulled the night gown over her head and pulled her arms through her sleeves. When I got her dressed we stared at each other.

Her eyes were red and puff, but she looked as gorgeous as ever. But I could have her because I love Amy…or at least I hope I did. Even since I came here I wasn't sure anymore. Amy still was my whole world and Maria was my whole world too, but my love for them wasn't the same. They were different type love, but I loved them both the same.

Maria reached a shaky hand up and caressed my cheek gently. I let her do this unconsciously, leaning into her hand and closing my eyes for a second then pulling away. She smiled softly at me before crawling under her covers. She looked at me asking me to join her, but I stayed still.

"Shadow," she whispered like the wind, "Stay with me?"

"I don't know Maria…Amy-"

She interrupted me, "Please…"

I sighed before crawling under the sheets. She sled over to me and wrapped me in her arms.

"Kiss me?"

"Maria-"

"One last time," she looked up at me with hurtful eyes.

I nodded slowly and she leaned in slowly and pressed her lips against mine gently. I didn't do anything because I didn't want to encourage her to continue further into the kiss, but she finished kissing me by nibbling and tugging on my lower lip. Maria pulled away and rested her head on my chest. I stayed there rubbing her back until she fell into a deep sleep.

I knew it wasn't a very nice thing to do, but Amy was probably wondering where I am. So I gently pulled out of her hug, made my way to her door and looked back at her-She was now curled up in a ball-Made my way downstairs and out her down. I made sure it was locked and before I ran I looked back at the house. I felt terrible like I was making the wrong choice and should be back in her bed, but I couldn't go back because I locked her front door. So my decision was made, I was going back to Amy and getting married. I wasn't going to let a little few months crush get in the way with my five year relationship. Not now, not ever…or at least I hoped not.

* * *

**_Sorry it took me a while to get this story together with schoolwork and family hogging the computer it takes a while. Anywhy we are getting closer and closer to the end of the story...plus the wedding. This Chapter had both Shadamy and Shadria. Next Chapter will contain Sonamy._**

**_Sonic doesn't belong to me._**

**"I knew you were trouble," _by Taylor Swift._**

**"Crush," _by David Archuleta. _**


	13. Chapter 13

_Sonic P.O.V…_

"Maria, I don't know what to say…"

Maria and I both sat down together in the coffee shop. It had taken me nearly a week to convince her to come out of her house, let alone let me in, and a half a week to get her to tell me what was wrong. Although I already knew because Amy and Shadow a still arguing about it. Sadly I don't think that is what its' going to take for them to cancel the wedding.

Maria snorted humorlessly before answering, "What else is there to say? Shadow is a jerk…and I'm still in their stupid wedding…Maybe I can resign?"

"Resign? Why," I asked her, "We're so close to our goal."

Maria looked around the room before she spotted a waiter. She raised her hand in the air to catch his attention and when he came over, she asked, "Hello, ah, do you have anything sweet to eat? I just feel a bit peckish for something sweet."

The man nodded before walking away into the back. Maria smiled sweetly at his retreating figure.

"He's sweet," she said.

I rolled my eyes, "Maria he didn't even say two words to you and the next minute he's sweet to you…please."

Maria was silent for a minute, looking down at her hands. I watched her ponder what I say over. She closed her eyes and sighed, "Do you really think we're anywhere near our goal? Cause' as I see it…we're nowhere close."

"Yes I do," I told her as the waiter came back with a chocolate cake, "You have gotten further with Shadow than I have with Amy."

"Thank you," She said to the waiter before eating a bit of her cake, "Sonic tell me how you believe that Shadow may like me."

"Well," I looked up at her from the table then back at the table again, "That same day that the incident happened, I found Shadow looking at my…things and he asked me if I loved Amy. He didn't seem upset about asking if his fiancé's friend was in love with her. In fact he seemed a little…um…"

"Brotherly," Maria filled in.

"Yes," I agreed, "He just wanted to make sure that she was safe in our hands."

"So you think this is a clue we're closer to our goal?"

"Also on that same day when we were eating ice-cream…you guys were talking and he looked over at me with this look…"

Maria frowned and tightened her grip on her fork, "Was it, get this girl away from me or I'll die?"

She stabbed the cake with the fork before calming down. I stared at the fork in the middle of the half eaten cake and made a mental note to not make Maria mad at me when she was depressed.

"No," I said slowly and calmly, "he wanted me to help him keep Amy busy."

Maria bowed her head like a child and slowly reached for her fork. She lifted the fork, taking the whole half eaten cake and with her head still bowed, took a bite out of the cake. I smiled at the innocent scene and felt my sympathy go to the girl. I felt like Amy was putting up a hard time with my attempts, but I knew I deserved it because I didn't give her the time of day when we were younger. But I was lucky because Amy wasn't like me when we were younger. Maria though was a different story…She always had to put up with jerks in her love life and Maria didn't deserve the crap Shadow dished out for her.

I reached across the table and grabbed her left hand reassuringly, "Maria there is nothing to worry about. One thing I've always learned from Amy when we were younger was…never give up and I think that is a lesson even Amy forgets some times."

"Your right Sonic," Maria smiled brighter, "I have an idea for 'operation capture hearts,' Sonic. I was thinking maybe we should make them jealous by dating people."

I stare at her until my eyes burn and even then I stare at her some more. Maria shifts uneasily in her chair and looks around the room, avoiding my eyes.

"You can do that if you want," I told her, "But you can count me out of that equation."

Maria pouted, "Why not?"

"Cause I've done enough dating to last me a lifetime and I'm hoping to get on Amy's good side," I told her, "But…I think that would be good for you. Show Shadow that you're okay with his rejection and show him what he is missing."

"If I had an older sister," Maria said, "You'd sound like her…"

"Shut up…"

Maria laughed, "Anyway…you and I need to get drunk…and…loose…"

I crinkled my nose at her choose of the word 'loose' and she laughed again.

"I'll pass on the getting loose part, but getting drunk tonight sounds nice right about now. This is our night to not remember anything."

"There are other ways to take loose," Maria said, "But you just took the perverted path of seeing it. And secondly, I agree with that last statement."

"Okay so you and I are getting drunk tonight at Club Rouge…Anything else I need to remember?"

"Yeah, ah, Mr. Waiter," Maria asked the young man who served her cake earlier, "What is your name?"

The waiter looked at her confused then down to his name tag on his shirt, stating that his name was Gunther. Maria blushed in embarrassment and giggled.

"Cute name," she said, "Maybe you and I c-c-c-could…you know…h-h-hang out s-sometime?"

His and my jaw both dropped to the floor and he smiled nervously.

"I have a," he looked nervously at me before continuing, "girlfriend…"

Maria pouted, "Darn…and you such a handsome young man. Your girlfriend is very lucky."

He smiled more brightly, "Thanks, I…your boyfriend here is a lucky guy too."

I think my jaw dropped even more after that statement, but Maria just waved it off like nothing at all telling him she was very single and lonely, ignoring the fact that I was in fact still here with her.

When they finished talking Maria had managed to snag his phone number after she cleared that she wasn't dating me and it was okay. Gunther walked away with Maria's finished plate with a very happy smile on his face and I pitied him.

"Maria that wasn't very nice," I scowled.

"What?"

"Leading him on like that and he isn't even attractive."

…

"He's so irritating," screeched Amy.

I chuckled and rolled my eyes, "Yeah I've heard…"

Amy turned on me with fire in her eyes and a look that could kill, "who?!"

"Ah…Who, what," I asked calmly.

I already knew what she was asking

"Who's telling you that baloney? You don't even know him…he is a sweetheart."

"Someone having mood swings," I muttered a bit annoyed.

Amy shot me another look that could kill before she returned to pacing my room again. To tell you the truth I didn't know why she was here and didn't what to listen to this. I had a nap I wanted to take before tonight and Amy was ruining precious napping time.

"Sorry Ames but I don't see why you are complaining to me…don't you have Cream or Blaze for that?"

Amy gave me a blank look and laughed, "Didn't Tails tell you? His taking our little Cream on their first date…or outing…or whatever they call it."

"…And Blaze," I asked.

"She doesn't get into as much girl drama," Amy said and I muttered a, 'neither do I,' but she continued, "Unless it has to do with Silver…As you can tell their serious out each other."

"What about Rouge," I asked, desperate for sleep.

Amy laughed, "Gossip Queen herself? No way…"

I yawned loudly hoping she would get the message, but it seemed to do the complete opposite and I was stuck with Amy babying me to bed. Not that I mind it…I liked the attention, but I what some peace and quiet right now and Amy seemed to become very clingy lately. Maybe she and Shadow have had arguments before and she gets desperate, feeling the need to hang onto something.

"Amy is everything all right?"

Amy had started to climb into bed with me and snuggled closer to me. I was about to ask my question again, but I felt her head shake against my chest.

"No Sonic," Amy chocked out, "I'm just worried…that's all. Shadow and I have had these little disagreements before. Its' going to be fine in a few days and then we can move on with the wedding."

I knew this argument wasn't going to stop the wedding, but it made me wonder…

"You argue about Shadow kissing women often?"

"No," Amy whispered, "And it not that anymore…its' just the stress of the wedding talking in Shadow. He'll be fine after the wedding."

More like second thoughts is what Shadow's stressing over. I smile at the thought of it and Amy takes it to mean something else. She looks up at me and smiles back, "Someone's happy about this wedding."

I felt bad for lying to her, but I agreed any way because I didn't want Amy made at me. I was the one that told Maria to get Shadow no matter what and I was still lucky that Amy didn't kick Maria out of the bridesmaids. Then that made me realize that Amy probably thought Maria's love for Shadow was a simple fan girl crush, but it wasn't simple at all…in fact if it was a simple fan girl crush, Maria would be as devastate as she as for the past weeks right?

"Sonic," Amy whispered.

"Yes," I whispered back.

"This feels nice…you and me…here," She whispered, "Almost like this is…right…"

My heart beat fast when those words left her mouth and I knew I would be broken if she took those words back.

I kiss her head before looking up to my doorway to see Shadow standing there. His face was emotionless, but his eyes said it all. His stared back at he in silence as if waiting for what I was going to say to Amy's statement.

Still staring at Shadow, I wrapped my arms protectively around her and said, "It does…"

Shadow's eyes flickered away from mine and around the room, lingering on Amy a little longer before he gave a slight nod to nobody and left without a sound.

I knew Shadow gave me his blessing, but not until I got Amy to cancel the wedding herself cause' he wasn't going to…at least not without persuasion on Maria's part. But that didn't mean I was going to stop courting her or anything…No I was going to try, but Maria was needed to convince Amy also. I was almost certain that if Amy saw that Shadow loved another also she wouldn't feel guilt on her part. Not that there was anything to be guilty about, Shadow loved her as a brother should and only wanted what was best for her.

Amy giggled softly, not seeing Shadow and nuzzled further into my chest. "Your chest is soft," she whispered, "Maybe not as fluffy as Shadow's, but it soft and comforting in its' own way."

I didn't know quite how to take that statement…I knew she meant it as a complement, but be compared to Shadow was a sort of blow in the ego department. So I choose to ignore the mention of Shadow's chest fluff and thanked her, the best I could without blushing too much or stumbling over my words.

She yawned in response to my thank you and fell asleep with my arm still protectively around her. I smiled to myself and sung a small lullaby that my mother used to sing to me when I was younger. A small smile slipped onto her face as I finished the song and I had only so little time to take in the fact that Amy was smile at me before I fell asleep.

…

"Game rules for tonight," I told Maria as we entered Club Rouge, "You have to get drunk…all the way and…Tails will pick us up tonight because I might injure ourselves while running and I don't want you walking home alone at night…"

Maria rested a hand on my shoulder and laughed, "Sonic I think we'll be fine. I need some time to take my mind away from this wedding situation. It will be fine."

"Are you sure? I've never been drunk…Have you?"

Maria laughed and shook her head, "There's a first for everything isn't there?"

"Yeah," I said taking a deep breath, "Let's do this before I change my mind."

Maria laughed again before pulling me over to Rouge, who was manning the bar. She looked up from wiping the counters and looked shocked to see us, but it quickly turned into a smile. She set aside the rag and straightened herself up.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Blue Wonder and Maria," she said, crossing her arms with a smirk, "What brings you her?"

"Wanting to forget," Maria replied as she took a sit at one of the bar stool, I took a sit next to her.

Rouge looked at us with confusion, "Forget…Forget what?"

Maria and I shared a look before I turned back to Rouge and asked, "Is that very important?"

Rouge smiled and shook her head, "How about this…I join you in your little 'forget' mission and its' on the house?"

"Don't you have work to do," Maria asked politely.

"Yeah," Rouge said, "But if you haven't forgotten…I own this place and I can just as someone to man this for me while we have fun."

"Okay," I said then added, "But only because its' on the house."

"Great, I've been dying for some fun," Rouge said, "Charlies', can you man this station? Tonight's' extra work will so up in your paycheck…"

The two young females she was talking to smiled and nodded. They said something to Rouge in a quiet voice and Rouge laughed before coming around the bar to our side. She sat on Maria's other side and order the strongest drink she had for all three of us.

"And keep them coming," Rouge shouted before chugging the whole mug.

…

There were voices talking around me in low whispers and my head was ponding. I felt like people were poking needles into my brain.

"Do you think his okay," asked a familiar bubbly voice.

"Amy, I'm positive his fine," said a rough, grumpy voice, "His just going to have a major hangover."

"I don't understand what who make his do this," Amy said, "Even with '_her…_Shadow"

"Amy, she did nothing wrong," Shadow said a bit annoyed, "I'm going to go check on her…"

"Amy, Sonic can do whatever he want," said someone, "His is own man and he didn't get hurt so no need to worry…or stay by his bedside."

"I know Cream, but its' irritating," Amy said.

"What the fact Maria is getting Shadow's attention or the fact that Sonic is hanging out with Maria too? Amy…Shadow and Sonic can hang out with whoever they want. You can stop that…you're not their boss."

"Cream…maybe we should go," said someone else.

"No Tails I'm going to stay right here until she gets it into her head…The world doesn't revolve around you Amy. I know in the past no one treated you like you were anything but a fan girl, but Amy…this isn't you. What happened to my best friend five years ago?"

"She became a star sensation…grow up…I don't know why Shadow what's to stay here, but I wish we didn't come back. After Shadow and I get married…we're going back and never coming back…Tell Sonic I hope he gets better."

I heard the door open and shut again. There was a gut-wrenching silence before anyone said anything.

"Cream…I'm sure Amy didn't mean that," Tails said in a whisper.

"No its' fine Tails…I don't care. Amy needs to face the fact she isn't the only person in Shadow's and Sonic's life."

"Cream, why do you think Sonic, Rouge, and Maria got drunk?"

"If you haven't heard from Shadow's and Amy's arguing then you would know that…I think Shadow's having second thoughts and Amy's trying to cling on to whatever's left of their engagement…"

"Why would Shadow do that?"

"Maria…I think Shadow is developing feelings for Maria…"

"That's terrible," Tails said.

"Not really," Cream replied.

"What why not," Tails asked.

"Because…promise not to tell anyone…"

"Why," Tails asked.

"Just promise," she pleaded.

I heard a sigh before Tails promised to not tell a soul. Cream spoke even quieter than before, "Sonic and I…well mostly Sonic…are trying to break off the engagement."

"Why would Sonic do that," Tails demanded a little disappointed.

"Tails…"

"And you to Cream…"

"Tails…Sonic is in love with Amy."

"Duh, everyone knew that…but why?"

"Tails…"

My eyes opened and the light was blinding. I sat up and groaned, squinting, my eyes trying to adjust to the light and my pounding headache.

"Ugh, hangovers," I muttered.

Once my eyes adjusted I looked over at the two characters. Tails facial expression was a little disappointed and Cream's was relief. She moved over to my side and smiled.

"Are you okay," she asked.

"Yeah, but could you guys be any louder earlier," I asked.

Cream and Tails shared a look before looking back at me.

"Do you remember anything from last night Sonic," she asked.

"Besides walking into Club Rouge with Maria and meeting up with Rouge…No," I replied.

Cream nodded before she left to get something, leaving Tails behind

"You alright Tails? You look kinda angry."

"You heard didn't you?"

"More or less," I said still rubbing my head, "How bad the damage?"

"Shadow is annoyed, Amy is pissed, Knuckles is fanning over Rouge-who is fine by the way. She's just pretending so she can get his attention-Cream is okay, and I'm okay."

"What about Maria?"

"Swearing never again to get to drunk again and Shadow is talking to her I think…Silver and Blaze are still out touring the area before the big day."

Cream came back with some pills and a glass of water. She gave them to me and told me to get some rest. I swallowed the pills as they left and drank the remainder of the water before setting it on my nightstand. Then got back underneath the covers and fell asleep.

* * *

**_Another Chapter Finished!_**

**_Sonic and Co. belong to SEGA!_**

**_Please Review and Favorite_**

**_Thank you for any past Reviews and Favorites_**

**_Have a Great New Year!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sonic and Co. belong to SEGA!**

* * *

_Shadow P.O.V_

"Maria, you aright," I asked as I slowly sat down at her bed side. Maria clutched her head with her hands, she was shaking slightly with her eyes squeezed shut tightly.

"Maria," I said again when she didn't answer.

"The light," she muttered, still in her same position as earlier, "the light…too bright…too bright."

After a minute of silence I finally got what she was trying to say and stood up. Slowly I made my way from her bedside and turned off her light. It was like Maria sensed that the light was off because as I made my way back over to sit down, her eyes slowly opened. She stared at me, blinked a couple times then a frown began to form on her face. Her eyes flickered over to the empty doorway and back over to me, frowning even more.

"Its' the heartbreaker," she said quietly, "The heart shredder…"

The quiet calmness in her voice made it almost unbearable to listen to her. I bit the inside of my mouth to from saying or doing anything. She broke her stare and sighed looking at her lap. I notice her eyes glistened a little from the tears she was trying to hold in.

I could hold my voice in anymore, "Are you okay?"

She looked up at me and glared, "I have a massive hangover and you're asking me if I'm okay?"

"Right…Sorry," I said looking down for a moment then back up again.

"I'm fine," she replied quietly, "The hangover will go away and I'll swear never to get drunk again. What is so exciting about getting drunk anyway?"

"I don't know…I don't usually drink."

Maria just nodded sadly; she sniffled and wiped her tears with her hand. I sighed handing her a few tissues which she took gratefully and blow her nose.

"Why'd you do it?"

"Do what," she asked blowing her nose again.

"Get drunk," I replied.

"Shadow," she said pleadingly, "I really don't what to talk about it."

"It was because of me wasn't it? And Sonic knows about it more than Amy or anyone."

"Shadow," she pleaded again.

"You and Sonic talk…about me and Amy…together…"

"No," Maria said sternly.

"But you do Maria," I said a little angry, "what are you trying to do? Get in my head so Amy and I don't get married-"

"You have no right to talk to me like this," Maria interrupted quietly, "Sonic and I haven't done anything wrong. You have done everything wrong…your words and actions to me that night was rude, upsetting, and not to mention heart shattering. After your..._'Marriage'…_I will be glad when you leave…because I won't have to see your face again. I will participate in your wedding and act civil, but it doesn't mean that I will be your friend…Now please leave…I need my rest. You're giving me a headache."

I stared at her quietly for a moment and felt my own heart shatter into tiny pieces. This was it. I ruined my only chance with Maria and she wouldn't even look at me. I stood up slowly and gave a quick nod. I left the room- the house- before anyone could see the glisten of my eyes.

…

Time passed since that day and the planning for mine and Amy's wedding went on slowly and tensely. Everyone was irritated with someone or something. Amy was glaring at Cream, Maria, Sonic, and I, Maria wouldn't talk to me even if I tried or chance a glance at me, Sonic was quiet and guarded, Cream was quiet as well, everyone else wanted the wedding to be over with and I was desperate for Maria's attention.

I don't know where this desperation came from, but it was there and I didn't like it. In fact I hated it and I never had felt like this when Amy avoided me.

So I spent most of my days after getting glared at by Amy and avoided by Maria in the meadow, in a tree. It was quite cozy there and I had taken the liberty of stuffing my things into the abandoned hole in the tree when I left. So I pretty much had food, books, notebooks, pens, pillows, and blankets in the hole. Since Amy and I weren't on sleeping in the same room terms anymore. I would still take showers at Tails workshop because I didn't want to be stinky. But I always noticed when I came back that Sonic arrived from somewhere at the same time as well and it made me wonder…Where is he going off to at night?

…

Amy managed to convince the group to take a dance class together. I'd have to say that was the tensest time I've ever seen with us all together. But the good thing was that Amy forgave everyone she was mad at for just by agreeing to come…The bad thing was she also forgave Sonic and not Maria.

I really wanted Amy to forgive and friend Maria, but she wasn't having it. Amy could be stubborn at times and this was one of those times. She didn't want to give Maria the benefit of the doubt and even though she forgave me I still stayed in my tree branch away from Tails workshop.

I knew the reason to my distance behavior and Amy's jealous too…but I don't understand why. I was nowhere close to canceling the wedding and it was me that's so be jealous…shouldn't it? Oh course it was…Amy was hanging all over Sonic, telling him sweet nothings or whatever. But I wasn't jealous…in fact I was rather relived that Amy wasn't hanging over me and getting the love she deserved. I didn't give it to her like a lover should and I didn't know why. I did love Amy, but not with the passion I wanted to or what I felt when I proposed to her.

I also loved Maria more than anything and it hurt that she didn't look or talk to me. I was of course had too much pride to apologize for my wrong doing sometimes and hoped she would. Which didn't help my case at all…in fact worsened it even more.

And to make matters worse the dance instructor forced Maria and I to dance together in order to get use to dancing with others. Amy of course didn't like it until she was partnered with Sonic and kept her mouth shut while she giggled at everything Sonic said. While Maria and I just stared at each other tensely and I braved a small smile, causing her to look away quickly looking over at the two gigglers.

"I guess you're going to have some complications," Maria said quietly referring to Amy and Sonic.

"I don't think so," I whispered causing her to look me in the eyes.

"Yes," she stopped herself and started again, "Shadow I don't know…I don't want to do that to Amy."

"She will be fine," I told her as we slowly continued to dance stiffly, "She's got Sonic…doesn't she?"

Maria relaxed in my arms and laid her head on my chest. "I missed you," she whispered.

I chuckled, "I missed you too…"


	15. Chapter 15

_**I just want to say that I hope everyone has a wonderful Martin Luther King's Day!**_

* * *

_Sonic P.O.V_

Preparation for the wedding started and ended without any problems added. Everyone gossiped happily about the couple to be and even some leaked out information on the bride's dress.

"It's not even a traditional dress," I heard one of them whisper.

"Really," asked the other, "You would think that since its Amy, she would want traditional."

I had enough of them insulting Amy and stomped over to tell them to shove it. That got people quiet for an hour or two, but they continued to talk afterwards even more and some-when they saw me-scurried into the girls' bathroom to talk some more. That was what I hate about being famous…people couldn't keep their noses in their own business. I even heard one say something about me!

"Bet Sonic wasn't good enough for the bedroom…Maybe that's why she's marring gruesome."

I have to admit it was a little funny when they called Shadow gruesome, but seriously! I'm still a virgin…can't people take a hint and move on with life. Of course this it coming from the guy trying to win Amy over Shadow, so I guess I should keep my trap shut.

I guess that maybe those were the only problems, but the gossip didn't stop the preparation. In fact it made everyone more excited to see what would happen at the wedding. I guess that people wanted to see what would happen between the 'love' square.

Maria wasn't really bothered by people asking about her relationship with Shadow. She didn't encourage them to ask the questions and just walked away, but they usually followed. Up until Shadow growled at them and told them to get. Everyone back away slowly from the two as Shadow asked if she was alright.

Amy was oblivious to the whole gossip floating around. She spent her time snapping at people to work and not to lollygag. So pretty much no one talked when she was around because they didn't what to get snapped at and they couldn't go hide in the girls' bathroom since she was a girl nor could they go in the boys' bathroom because she wouldn't hesitate to go in there.

So the preparation continued until everyone was starving to death and when Amy was beginning to become hunger. This wasn't until about three in the afternoon, Amy treated everyone that had a part in her wedding to lunch on her.

…

"Everyone a toast," Amy said raising her wine glass into the air. We soon did the same as we waited for her to continue. "I want to make a toast to everyone standing around this table…to me old friend, to my new…Thank you for helping me make my dreams come true…"

"Amy," Cream said quietly, "I want to make a toast to you…I want you to know that…you are always going to be my best friend no matter how much you've changed."

"Amen," Silver cheered before drowning his drink.

"Amen," the rest of us chorused and then followed Silvers led.

Soon after the touching words made by Cream and Amy, we talked like nothing happened the past few weeks. Knuckles and Rouge whispered words to each other, Tails, Cream, Blaze, and Silver were engaged in talk of adventures, Sally made decent talk to Amy and I, and Shadow was making it his duty to make Maria smile and laugh.

Life was good and nothing could make this go any worse than it already was. Amy didn't seem to mind Shadow talking to Maria as long as Maria kept her lips to herself. I would catch Amy glancing in their direction just to make sure nothing happened between them. Nothing physical did, but Amy didn't notice the look in their eyes when the talked to each other or heard each other's name called. I knew it was only a matter of time before Shadow broke things off to be with Amy, but he needed to hurry, the wedding was in a matter of days.

…

We spent hours rehearsing what Amy's and Shadow's outdoor wedding would be like tomorrow. Shadow stood by the Sally's father, who they decided to be the priest. As we stared off again after twenty goes, it was well known that Maria and I were partnered up for to go first walking down the aisle for a reason. The music started up again and I offered my arm to Maria reassuringly. She took with a smile and I slowly lead her down the aisle with a fake smile.

I leaned to whisper in her ear, "Chin up Maria, everything will turn out fine."

Maria nodded as we reached the end and separated to go to our places. Behind us Blaze and Tails separated, then Knuckles and Rouge, and finally Silver and Cream. Finally little Kathrin made her way down the aisle with her imaginary basket and behind her came Amy. She smiled brightly as she made her way down and to her place beside Shadow. I caught Shadow glancing at Maria after the millionth time as the priest asked again if any one object to the marriage. Maria and I didn't say anything, but neither did Shadow. He looked like he wanted to say something, but when Maria looked away from his gaze he didn't and they continued onward with the rehearsal.

"Wonderful," Sally's father said, "its' official tomorrow will be your wedding day."

Amy and Shadow nodded; one nod slower than the other as they watched the king go to his daughter. Amy smiled at Shadow, "Finally we will be married soon."

She reached up on her tippy toes, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him desperately. Shadow though didn't respond to the kiss, but remained limp as she pulled away from the kiss and left he behind to talk to Cream. Shadow glanced at Maria desperately and Maria shook her head sadly. His straight postured slumped sadly and he sped away.

I walked over to Maria slowly and stood by her as we stared off at the direction Shadow went. After a moment silence I turned to Maria. "What was that all about," I asked.

"I didn't oppose when Sally's father asked if we object to this marriage…"

I looked at her through the corner of my eyes, "I noticed…Why not?"

"The same reason you didn't I suppose…"

"And what reason is that?"

She sighed, "I didn't what everyone to hate me because I ruined Amy's dream."

"I wouldn't hate you…Neither would Cream nor Shadow…Or anyone else really. They would be more upset that their not in a wedding anymore."

"Well Amy would hate me even more. She started kissing Shadow in front of everyone just to rub it in my face."

"Don't let it bother you Maria. Like I said…chin up…everything will turn up."

"I don't know…the wedding is tomorrow," she said hesitantly.

"Come on Maria it with turn out alright," I told her, trying to reassure myself as well, "Come on Amy is treating everyone to free food…again."

Maria laughed as I dragged her toward Cream and Amy. When we were near Cream and Amy were in a deep conversation, but stopped when they spotted us. Cream smiled brightly and Amy kept a stern face.

"Maria, Sonic, how are you," Cream said brightly.

"Alright Cream, "Maria said before turning to Amy, "Beautiful rehearsal by the way…I'm sure the wedding will be even more beautiful."

Amy's stern face turned into a smile with a bush added, "Why, thank you!"

"Yes, well, Maria and I just wanted to accompany you to the dinner…But you look deep in conversation before-"

"Nonsense," Amy interrupted glancing at Cream, "It wasn't important. We would…love to have you to accompany us since Shadow had some business to take care of."

"Business," I asked sharing a glance with Maria and Cream. We knew why he left, but didn't say anything.

"Yes business, "Amy continued without noticing our looks on our faces, "He just wanted time to himself without people around…I still don't understand why he didn't want a bachelor party, went off alone to do something that day."

I caught a deep blush on Maria's cheeks before she changed the topic, "Shouldn't we be going? Everyone is leaving to the restaurant."

Amy and Cream went ahead a little and I leaned over to Maria, "What did you and Shadow do on that day Amy was talking about?"

"Nothing perverted mind you," she said, "we just talked about life. I didn't know that it was his bachelor night…But I swear nothing happened between us."

"Obviously something did Maria…"

"Well nothing did," Maria snapped quietly, "If something did…he would have said something at the rehearsal."

"Maybe he was looking for your approval. If he just said something and you didn't return the feelings than it would have been all for nothing."

"I do return the feelings," Maria snapped again quietly.

"Does he know?"

Maria remained silent after that.

…

"Everything is perfect," Amy gushed to everyone around the table at the restaurant, "Soon after this marriage we'll start planning for children.

I choked on the piece of chicken I was eating. Just picturing Shadow with children was enough, but his children being Amy's too, was too much. Knuckles whopped me on the back until I stopped choking. When I did everyone was looking at me weirdly.

"Are you…Okay," Silver asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," I replied, "But don't you think it a little early in your marriage to…have children?"

"No," Amy replied.

"Aren't you a little young," I asked again.

"I'm going to be married soon…so no."

"Amy, Hun you're a little too young to have children even if you're married," Rouge spoke up.

"Thank you Rouge," I told her gratefully.

Rouge smile at me before turning her attention to Amy. Amy scowled at Rouge angrily, "Shut it."

Rouge rolled her eyes and started to her meal unfazed by Amy. Knuckles though was a different story…he was steaming, but didn't say anything because of Rouge's calmness to the subject.

"Amy maybe you should wait a few years until you're perfectly settled with your new lives to have children," Cream said.

Amy considered this for a minute before shaking her head to agree. Everyone let out a sigh in relief before continuing to eat their meals. I caught Cream's eye and raised an eyebrow, she just shrugged and smiled.

"Anyway, what do you plan to do after you get married…besides having children," Silver asked doing a lousy job of changing the topic.

"Shadow and I decided to stay here with you guys and resign from the group. Silver, Blaze, I hope you aren't upset about this surprising news, but…"

Silver and Blaze shared a look of surprise, but smiled at Amy. "Not at all," Blaze said, "Silver and I would be happy to resign and stay here as well. You are my best friend and I will follow you anywhere…most of the time."

Everyone's face around the table besides Silver, Blaze, and Amy were shocked. Amy hugged both of them and turned to face us.

"Do you really mean that you want to stay? Even after what you said to Cream," Tails asked.

"Tails," Cream scowled.

"Yes I mean it…Cream I am truly sorry for what I said and I hope you can forgive me."

Cream smiled at her, "Of course! You staying here would be more of enough reason to forgive you, but since you are my best friend…I can't stay angry with you. I am sorry for want I said too."

Amy hugged her, "Cream no need to apologize. You were right I have changed, but I will be a better friend…to all of you. You all mean so much to me and I hope you remember that."

Amy had let go of Cream when she said her last few word and there was a pleasant silence to the group. Everyone was happy, everyone but Maria. She was looking down at her plate with tears slowly going down her cheek and she used her fork to slowly move her food around the plate. Maria sighed sadly placing her fork down and straightened herself up, slowly she wiped her eyes dry.

"I'm so…happy for you Amy," Maria said breaking the silence with her quiet voice.

"Well," Amy said looking shocked, "I know I haven't been the best person as of late to you, but I raise my flag and ask for forgiveness."

Maria's eyes darted from Amy, to Cream, then mine, and back. In her eyes was a look of pure sadness. She forced a smile, "Of course…"

Amy's smile brightened as if she knew she won the never ending battle and Maria lost Amy before turned her attention to her meal.

* * *

_**Sonic and Co. Belong to SEGA!**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**Thanks to all the reviews, follows, and favorites!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_Shadow P.O.V_

The room Silver and I sat in what felt like a closet. Clothes racks that filled the room held all sorts of different type clothing and multiple small desks completed the room with small mirrors at them. It was like a little dressing room and in a way it was since we were using it as such, but it was really a storage room. So it wasn't exactly a dressing room, but wasn't a closet either.

Everyone else had finished dressing and had left a few minutes before leaving Silver and I alone before the wedding. Silver and I were adjusting our ties in complete silence. I had requested to speck to Silver in private and asked everyone to leave. They left but that didn't stop Sonic's suspicious glances in my direction.

I sighed finally and stopped messing with my tie. I caught Silver glancing at me through the corner of his eye as he continued to mess with his already straight tie. I ran my fingers through my neatly put together quills before straightening my body even more and looking fully at Silver. "Do you think I'm doing the right thing?"

Silver squinted at the mirror in front of him, but continued to fix his tie. "What do you mean, Shad?"

I continued, "I mean…do you think that I'm…doing the right thing by marring Amy?"

Silver sighed and stopped fixing his tie. He placed his hands down on the desk in front of him a clenched and unclenched his fist. "It's that Maria girl…isn't it," he asked slowly.

I didn't answer, but only stared down at the desk in front of me. Silver noticed my quietness and asked again, "You love Amy…don't you?"

I bit my lip, "Yes I love Amy-"

"Then why ask a question like that?"

"I love Amy, but not like I thought I did…"

Silver cast a glance my way, "So…it is that Maria girl."

"Yes…"

"I should have known," Silver said, "I'm such an idiot…I should have seen the signs."

"You're not an idiot."

"But I am," Silver argued, "I should have kept you two away from each other when A-"

Silver stopped talking and glanced around the room trying to avoid my eyes. "I'm sorry," Silver said as he calmed, "What are you going to do. I'm your best friend…since ever…whatever you chose…I will support."

"I'm going to tell Amy and Maria I truth, I plan on resigning the group, and I'm going to staying with Maria."

Silver looked down for a moment before looking back at me. It was hard not to take everything on my to-do-list back. When he looked back at me there were tears in his eyes that he was desperately trying to hold back. He remained quiet after my hearing of my plan, but his silence didn't last forever. "I wish you would come back to Hollywood with us…"

"Or you could…stay?"

"You know I can't," Silver paused, "I can't leave Amy in her time of need. If she decides to leave she'll need a shoulder to lean on."

I understood what he was saying, but couldn't help but feel betrayed. My best friend since forever was going to choose his friend for five years over me. But I knew that I also was in no room to talk since I was choosing a crush of a few months over five years. So even if I understood his reasoning. I couldn't help but questioning it out loud to him.

"Maybe you could come and visit…often," I muttered.

I glanced over at a sad looking Silver, who gave me a faint smile. He stood up and hurried to fix his complexion as I followed in suit. But Silver finished before I and he throw his arms desperately around me and tightened his hold.

"I come and visit you every day," promised a very broken silver hedgehog, "I'm going to miss you."  
Silver was broken and I had never seen he this broken since when his first girlfriend before Blaze broke up with him for some hunk she never got together with.

Slowly and uneasily, I too hugged Silver back. "I'm going to miss you too pal."

There was a pleasant silence as we both listened to Silver's sniffles. But eventually Silver cleaned up his appearance as there was a light knock on the door. Silver and I shared a glance at each other. I glanced at the clock above the door and noticed that time was fast approaching stating time. Silver was already at the door when I look away from the clock. He opened it and standing there was Maria.

"Maria, you look divined," Silver complemented as he hugged her, "Excuse my though, I need to see Blaze. Do you know where she is?"

Maria in fact did look very beautiful. Her quills were braided into one braid and her bangs her curled, she wore a simple dark pink dress that only reach to her knees and was decorated lightly with sparkles towards her upper half, and she wore matching flats.

"Yes," Maria paused for as she pulled away from Silver, "I-she…she waiting by the entrance waiting to walk down the aisle."

Silver smiled at her, "Great…Anyway I'll be going. It's lovely to see you though Maria…Bye Shadow."

Silver winked at me before he stepped passed Maria and closed the door. Maria bit her lip and stepped forward. Her hand reached up and touched my tie before roaming her hands around my chest. She smile at me, "You look very handsome."

"Yeah it's just this stupid tie giving me trouble."

Maria's smile brightened and she laughed as she fixed it for me. She started to pull her hands away, but I grabbed one and brought it to my cheek. Maria bit her lip again, "Shadow…"

"Maria…I-"

Maria quickly pulled her hand away, "Shadow we can't do this anymore. You're getting married…"

I grabbed her hand as she turned to leave and stopped her. I took a deep breath, "I love you."

She whipped around with tears in her eyes, "And you're getting married."

"I want to marry you."

"But-"

"Maria pleases…will you marry me?"

I had knelt down in front of her when these words left my mouth. Maria looked stunned, she glanced all around trying to think and I couldn't help, but hope.

"Amy," she finally said, "What about her?"

"I'll tell her the truth…I'll tell everyone the truth…"

"What about your career?"

"Didn't Amy tell you? We-I plan on resigning and staying here."

"Why now? Why not earlier?"

"Because I was stupid and foolish," I paused, "Maria will you marry me or not?"

Maria grinned, "Demanding…but I'm afraid…"

My heart was beating fast and I dreaded the worst. She was going to say no. What was I going to do? I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear what Maria said.

"Shadow," she said interrupting my thoughts, "did you hear what I said?"

I looked at her puzzled, "What?"

She giggled, "I said…Yes I will marry you. I love you so much Shadow, to the moon and beyond."

…

As the music started so didn't the people walking down the aisle. Silver stood by me and smile happily along with Sally's father. Silver only stood by me because at the last minute Amy had decided to make the best man stand beside the groom and the maid of honor goes down the aisle by herself.

The order remained the same, Maria and Sonic, Blaze and Tails, Knuckles and Rouge, Cream, and little Kathrin throwing light pink petals. But finally Amy appeared out behind Kathrin in a simple yellow dress that only made it to her knees. It shunned in the sun like the other girls and I glanced at Sonic to see what he thought. Of course he was awestruck by her beauty and I knew that I was doing the right thing by letting Amy go.

Amy made it to me and smiled brightly as I held out my hand and she took it. We turned to Sally's father and waited.

Sally's father asked if anyone opposed to us as a couple, but when no one said anything he smiled and continued on with his long speech. I glanced at Maria as Sally's father continued with his speech. She was smiling at me unlike at the rehearsals and I smiled back. Amy took it as me smiling at her and her smile brightened.

Sally's father finished his speech and continued, "Shadow T. Hedgehog Wilt thou have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

This was it after so much hard work, stress and tears I was going to turn it down for something else yet to be started. I knew I loved Amy cause I didn't want to hurt her and it wasn't easy to break this to her. But it had to be done. If I wanted a life with Maria I needed to take that step towards her.

I glanced back at Silver and noticed he was urging me to say my answer and then over at Maria as she smile encouragement to me. "I…can't…"

There was a loud gasp among the audience, Amy look like she was about to cry, Maria smile shyly, Sonic had a tiny smile, and Silver looked down.

"Wha-what do you mean," Amy demanded, "You can't? What does that mean? Are you trying to make us look bad?"

"I mean I can't," I said, "I mean that…I don't love you the same way anymore."

Amy became teary eyed, "What?"

"And I know you don't feel the same either."

"Who," Amy asked wiping her eyes dry.

I looked over her shoulder at Maria and Amy turned around to follow my gaze. Amy gasped, "I should have known."

She turned back to me and frowned. I asked, "Who was it for you?"

"You know…who don't you," she asked.

I smiled sadly and took her hand as I led her over to Sonic. I looked Sonic right into his eyes and his confusion showed in them. "You take care of her for me…will you?"

Sonic looked over at Amy as she flushed even more and knelt in front of her. "Amy I promise to protect and love you for the rest of your life. Will you marry me...today?"

Amy let go of my hand and knelt beside him and looked him in the eyes. "Yes," she whispered and she kissed him.

I left them and went over to Maria and smile at her. "Can we move the wedding up a lot…Maybe…today too?"

Maria giggled, "Yes!"

She jumped on me and hugged me.

…

Amy, Sonic, Maria, and I sat at the main table in front of everyone else's tables. It was quite an entertaining wedding for everyone. The bride's maids, groom's men, and everyone else that participated were happy to be in it. The audience had also enjoyed the wedding, but Sonic and I both agree that they only liked it cause of the drama.

Maria leaned onto me and rested her head on my shoulder, "I love you Shadow."

I smiled softly at her and wrapped my arms around her, whispering sweet nothings to her. She smiled and closed her eyes as I pressed a kiss on her forehead.

Silver stood up and everyone quiet immediately. Silver turned towards me, "Shadow I know this isn't just your wedding anymore, but…I spend months on my speech and…I don't want my precious time wasted."

Everyone laughed quietly before Silver continued, "I'm just going to start at our beginning. When I first met you…let just say I was a wreck. But you appeared and made those bad things in my life disappeared and then I became your nightmare…well that's what you always told me when I first started talking to you."

Silver paused as if he was remembering all those times long ago. I remembered them as well and I meant them at the time we first met. I was alone just like Silver and I never had someone actually want to talk to me.

"I remember you whipping around to face me and giving me the nastiest glare ever and saying, 'Nightmare don't go away easily do they?' Of course I had no clue what that meant until much later. But I knew that I tried to make those nightmares go away and you eventually let me in. Shadow you have change so much over the years I have known you, letting people in…sometimes. Ever since we were younger I have always look up to the things you've done. But I've always thought that I'd be the first to settle down but…you met Maria and I guess thing took a turn. Shadow I want you to know that I pray for you and your beautiful wife will continue to fight for your relationship."

I smiled at Silver and stood up, "Do that mean you'll stay?"

Silver smiled and without looking at Blaze for her word he said, "Yeah Shads."

Cream stood up next after Silver's speech, "Amy I've made something for you. It's my response to your birthday present for me many years ago."

Cream walked to the middle of the room and nodded to the band.

Cream: "Tears you try so hard to hide,

You hold it all inside,

Pretend it doesn't matter,

Why you keep it to yourself,

When you got someone else,

You know can make it better,

You try to be so strong,

But I always know when something's wrong

See you when your feeling down,

Hey, wasn't it you who'd always be there for me?

Don't forget what we've been through together,

Hey, isn't it true,

We promised to always be best friends forever,

Yeah.

Words, that you don't need to say,

The sad that's on your face,

Isn't hard to see through,

I've been there once or twice,

It's you that made things right,

My turn to be there for you,

You try to be so strong,

But I always know when something's wrong

See you when your feeling down,

Hey, wasn't it you who'd always be there for me?

Don't forget what we've been through together,

Hey, isn't it true,

We promised to always be best friends forever,

When the rain comes down (I'll be there),

I will always be around,

Just wanna be the one to catch you when you fall,

Hey, wasn't it you who'd always be there for me?

Don't forget what we've been through together,

Hey, isn't it true,

We promised to always be best friends forever"

The hold room exploded with cheers and Amy ran up to hug Cream. Cream hugged her back and said, "I'm sorry your dream was ruined.'

Amy pulled away and looked Cream straight in the eyes, "It wasn't ruined…It's only just begun..."

* * *

_**Sonic and Co. Belongs to SEGA!**_

_**Song is Best Friends Forever by KSM**_


End file.
